Lost n' Found ON HOLD
by Redsky7855
Summary: Mirajane Witwicky, the daughter of Judy and Ron Witwicky. Born with a soft nature and wiling to give up her life to protect others from harm. Wiling to give up her freedom to protect those she loves. Full Summary inside! SunstreakerxocxSideswipe
1. PREFACE

"Rain falls because the clouds can no longer handle it's weight. Just like tears fall because the heart cannot handle the pain..." - Unknown (Fairy Tail)

* * *

"The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason why you held on for so long." - Nastu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

* * *

"Even if I can't see you... no matter how far away you may be... I will always be watching you." - Mavrok (Fairy Tail)

* * *

"People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." - Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

* * *

"If I have to hurt someone, if I have to injure a comrade, then I might as well hurt myself." - Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail)


	2. PLAYLIST

To My Parents .. Anna Clendening

The Weekend .. Anna Clendening

Worthless .. Anna Clendening

Relapse .. Anna Clendening

Let Me Go .. Avril Lavigne

Fly .. Avril Lavigne

Keep Holding On .. Avril Lavigne

Song Like You .. Bea Miller

I Can't Breathe .. Bea Miller

Like That .. Bea Miller

Warmer .. Bea Miller

Here I Am .. Bryan Adams

I Will Always Return .. Bryan Adams

You Can't Take Me .. Bryan Adams

Get Off My Back .. Bryan Adams

Brothers Under the Sun .. Bryan Adams

Don't Let Go .. Bryan Adams Sarah McLachlan

This Is Where I Belong .. Bryan Adams

Here I Am .. Bryan Adams

Sound the Bugle .. Bryan Adams

Run Free .. Hans Zimmer

Homeland .. Hans Zimmer

Rain .. Hans Zimmer

The Long Road Back .. Hans Zimmer

Nothing I've Ever Known .. Hans Zimmer

I Will Always Return .. Bryan Adams

Angel With a Shotgun .. The Cab

Hold On .. Extreme Music

Immortals .. Fall Out Boys

Boulevard of Broken Dreams .. Green Day

Still Breathing .. Green Days

Bullet .. Hollywood Undead

The Bioluminescence of the Night .. James Horner

Becoming One of "The People" Becoming One With Neytiri .. James Horner

Climbing Up "Iknimaya - The Path to Heaven" .. James Horner

Jake's First Flight .. James Horner

I See Fire .. Janet Devlin

Numb .. Janet Devlin

Your Song .. Janet Devlin

Mad World .. Janet Devlin

King - Lauren Aquilina

Until It's Gone .. LINKIN PARK

Final Masquerade .. LINKIN PARK

Crawling .. LINKIN PARK

In the End .. LINKIN PARK

BURN IT DOWN .. LINKIN PARK

Numb .. LINKIN PARK

Shadow of the Day .. LINKIN PARK

What I've Done .. LINKIN PARK

New Divide .. LINKIN PARK

Cry Baby .. Melanie Martinez

Dollhouse .. Melanie Martinez

Sippy Cup .. Melanie Martinez

Alphabet Boy .. Melanie Martinez

Pity Party .. Melanie Martinez

Tag, You're It .. Melanie Martinez

Pacify Her .. Melanie Martinez

Mad Hatter .. Melanie Martinez

Carousel .. Melanie Martinez

Welcome to the Black Parade .. My Chemical Romance

I'm Not Okay (I Promise) .. My Chemical Romance

Smells Like Teen Spirit .. Nirvana

Counting Stars .. OneRepublic

Secrets .. OneRepublic

Fireflies .. Owl City

When Can I See You Again? .. Owly City

Mad World .. Jasmine Thompson

Lullaby .. Nickelback

Look Through My Eyes .. Phil Collins

On My Way .. Phil Collins

You'll Be In My Heart .. Phil Collins

Madness .. Ruelle

Bad Dream .. Ruelle

Where Do We Go from Here? .. Ruelle

Live Like Legends .. Ruelle

Daydream .. Ruelle

Game of Survival .. Ruelle

Closing In .. Ruelle

Dead of Night .. Ruelle

Secrets and Lies .. Ruelle

Recover .. Ruelle

Find You .. Ruelle

Rival .. Ruelle

The Other Side .. Ruelle

Storm .. Ruelle

Up in Flames .. Ruelle

Fear on Fire .. Ruelle

Big Guns .. Ruelle

Oh My My .. Ruelle

War of Hearts .. Ruelle

Until We Go Down .. Ruelle

Monsters .. Ruelle

Empire .. Shakira

She Wolf .. Shakira

Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) .. Shakira

Stars .. Sixx:A.M

Invisible .. Skylar Grey

Stand In The Rain .. Superchick

Touch The Sky .. Julie Fowlis

Reflections .. Christina Aguilera

CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! .. Justin Timberlake

* * *

 **If you wanted to listen to one of them while you read! Any suggested songs for the playlist are welcome!**


	3. CAST

Alexandra Lonnback as Mirajane Witwicky (with the half of her head shaved of course!)

The rest of the cast the same and if you have an suggested actors for the Autobots and Cons holoforms please put them in th messages below!


	4. The Beginning

Full Summary .. Mirajane Witwicky, the daughter of Judy and Ron Witwicky. Born with a soft nature and the will to protect those from harm and those who cannot protect themselves. She is willing to give up her life for the lives of many. Willing to give up her freedom to protect those she loves.

What happens when she meets the famous terror twins? What would happen when she meets the Autobots who sworn to protect the lives of humans? Will they find the need to protect her no matter the cost or will the twins do that and maybe something more?

* * *

"People cry, not because they are weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." - Mirajane

* * *

Mirajane let out a small sigh as she awaited for her older brother in the backseat of her father's car. Her eyes scanned the high school as she awaited for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the school day.

"Do you think he's gonna get an A?" Ron, her father spoke out as she shrugged her shoulders in response a smile pulling at her lips.

"I know him enough to have faith in him." She hummed out with a light chuckle as she fiddled with a piece of her white dyed hair.

She wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt with a red and black checkered flannel adoring her body. Long dyed white hair with the one of the sides shaved off and her hair flipped over onto the other side, she once was a dark brown colour but she decided to dye it a white. She had bright dark brown eyes and pale white skin.

A gentle breeze blew across her skin as she smiled softly, she heard the bell ring causing her to turn her gaze towards the students rushing out of the building. Eyes scanning to catch sight of her older brother but couldn't find him. That was until he came running out jumping in excitement.

A large grin appeared as she watched Sam hop in the front seat, throwing his backpack in the backseat causing her to catch it quickly but the smile never left her lips.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sam spoke with a large grin.

"So?" Ron questioned with a raised eyebrow as she chuckled, her eyes flashing with happiness for her brother.

"A-. It's an A though." Sam chipped excitedly as he shoves the paper into dads face.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A." Ron spoke as he grabbed the paper from the Sam before giving it back with a nod.

A squeak left her lips as she gave Sam a closed-eye smile as Sam grinned back at her.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked, his lips curled up in s grin.

"You're good." Ron nodded out as he pulled out of the school grounds and headed off.

She pulled out her phone, tapping in the password and going to the iTunes app. She plugged in her headphones and tapped the playlist she created "imaginative music." In The End by Black Veil Bride blasted through her ears as she tapped to the beat, humming a soft tune with it.

"I got a little surprise for you both." Ron states causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion as Sam snapped his head towards Ron.

"What kind off.." Mirajane trailed off as Ron pulled up into a very expensive car lot.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Ron grinned as they drove further into the dealing lot.

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad!" Sam squeaked in happiness as she rode an eyebrow.

She knew her father, and he liked to play tricks on them from time to time. Like when she thought she was getting a kitten and he decided to get her first bass guitar which was even more better... bad example. Oh well, he likes playing tricks on Sam mostly.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Sam groaned as he slumped in the seat with a glare.

"Yeah I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron chuckled as she frowned at the mean prank, her eyes narrowing.

"You think that was funny?" Mirajane questioned with narrowed eyes as Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think it was funny." Ron chuckled as she let out a quick huff before placing her other earbud into her ear and turning up the music.

She ignores the rest of the conversation at hand as she drowned herself into her music as she felt her eye observe the buildings and people they passed.

They pulled up to a used car lot with cars that didn't even look like they could run as she sighed softly. Always a cheap father and always will be a cheap father. The car parked as she hopped out with her backpack on her left shoulder and phone in right. She pulled out one of her earbuds.

An African American popped out of nowhere, scaring her slightly, eyes widening, "Bobby Bolivia, like the country,

except without the runs."

The man crackled causing her to step back slightly towards Sam, not really likening the man as Sam flickered his gaze towards her before moving closer to where their arms brushed.

"How can I help you?" He spoke with a grin.

"Well my son here, looking to buy his first car."

"You came to see me." Bobby spoke with honor as Sam scoffed.

"I had too." Sam grumbled as a pony choice to ignore the comment and continued onward with the conversation.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." Bobby spoke as Sam brushed his hand against hers as she ended closer towards Sam.

"Sam."

"Mirajane, sir." She spoke quietly, her soft white strands flickering into her face as she brushed the strands away from her face, wide brown eyes staining at the old broken down cars.

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car will pick the driver." Bobby spoke with a grin as he urged both teens to head into the graveyard of cars.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them." He added on as they stopped in front of a building of sorts with a women sitting out as Mirajane turned her head over towards an 1944 black and yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

Her eyes widen as she ignored the rest of the conversation as she let her hand rest against the hood. The hood suddenly heated up causing her to lift her hand up as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why did it heat up? Shaking her head she moves over towards the passenger seat as Sam headed over to where she was.

He opened the door and sat in the driver seat, "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes."

"Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" Bobby spoke with surprise as she leaned against the hood, arms crossing over her chest.

"What?" This Manny spoke, shouting across the lot.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby shouted hysterically.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" Manny shouted back.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

"Feels good." Sam mumbled as she turn s her gaze towards Sam as he grasped the steering wheel.

"How much?" Ron questioned as he gazed at Bobby who appeared to be freaking out as she hopped off the hood which was starting to heat up, which caused confused her.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Bobby trailed off with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam questioned, confused as she scoffed in response.

"Y-yeah, but it's custom." Bobby shuttered causing her to narrow her eyes at his voice.

"Its custom faded I suppose?" Mirajane spoke with a tilt of her head as she placed her hands on the hood and leaned back.

"You don't know anything about cars young lady. Five grand." Bobby snapped gaining his composure back as she narrowed her brown eyes.

"I'm not paying over four. Sorry" Ron added quickly after realizing how expensive it would cost him.

This caused her to scoff in reply at her father's cheap ways, which caused to to become frustrated and embarrassed to have such a father. Not that she was unhappy with him being her father, it just got annoying and idiotic on how cheap he is sometimes.

As an afterthought she almost decked Bobby for saying such a thing, as she narrowed her eyes and gave him the most evilest of glares she could muster but he didn't turn her way sadly.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out of the car." Bobby spoke with a wave of his hand as same grumbled.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam shot back with narrowed eyes causing her to grin silently as he dissed Bobby.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-a$$ father, Out of the car." Bobby shot back causing her to groan as she threw her head back, sitting back on the hood of the car which caused it to rumble underneath her.

"Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Bobby coughed as he headed over to the poor excuse of a car.

"There's a Fiesta with stripes over there." Ron pointed out to the similar looking car but not as beautiful as the one she was sitting on.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam pouted as he dragged himself out of the car to stand beside her with crossed arms.

"This is a classic engine right here, I sold a car the other day-" Bobby began as he sat in the car next to the yellow and black car but before he could finish the door slammed open, denting the driver's door as she grinned.

She patted the hood before leaning down and whispering, "good job."

"Geez. Holy cow." Ron uttered out as he shot her a glare causing her to shrug with a grin.

"No, no, no. No worries." Bobby spoke out with a shutter.

"You alright?" Ron spoke with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby laughs hysterically as she edged a little bit away from the man with conver written on her faces for the men's health.

"Greater than man..." The radio spoke causing her to snap her head in the direction at the faint words as the radio went static.

"That one's my favorite drove all the way from Alabamy." Bobby shot out as he pointed towards an ugly car as she scrunched her face in disgust.

"Go..." The radio shuttered causing her to wide her eyes as a extremely high pitched noise escaped the radio as she slapped her hands onto her ears as glass shattered from every direction as she let out a whimper.

"Four thousand!" Bobby shuttered out, holding four shaking fingers as his entire body shook with fear as she stayed still, eyes widening as her ears still rung from the sharp pitch sound.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another new book and this is also as Sunny and Sides love story! Not enough books about those two, so why not make a bunch? Hopefully you liked this chapter and sorry for any mistakes. Next update will come around this week or this weekend, either one. Still haven't found a good faceclaim for her, so any suggestions? I was thinking, maybe Hollend from Teen Wolf or Cristina Grimmie maybe.. don't know yet. See you lovelies in the next chapter!**

 **I do not own anything except for my personal plot and my own character but everything else belongs to their rightful owner!**

 **RR!**


	5. Lake Party (Yay!)

**I have posted the link to what Mirajane looks like on my profile! If you wanna see what she looks like than head over there! Other than that I don't known any thing except for my little twists of plots and Mirajane! Wish I did own transformers, then I would do a lot of thing differently but oh well! Enough of my rambling, on ward my readers!**

* * *

"People cry, not because they are weak. It's because they've been strong for too long." - Mirajane

* * *

Mirajane sat on her bed as she held a book in her hands, a pen stuck in her mouth as she held a thoughtful expression. Eyebrows furrowed and mouth stuck in a straight line as she gazed at the lyrics she had written, debating if she actually liked them. With a sigh she grabbed the pen from her mouth and began to scribble more lyrics onto the notebook she held that held all her songs she had written.

Snapping the book shut, she stood up and placed it underneath her pillow, along with the pen she had. She then quickly snatched her sketch book that was also underneath her pillow, her eyes glowing with inspiration. She had been wanting to draw out Sam's car once they had bought it as well as a few other ideas she held within.

Mirajane grinned as she grabbed her art pencils and flipped to a new page. She pressed the pencil to the art paper and began to sketch out the basic shape of the car before going into more detail, later finishing it off with colour. She grinned at how it came out before flipping to the next page, she started to randomly draw different types of eyes that held images or with strange colours.

A few hours had passed, as she continued with adding more detail towards the multiple eyes and yellow and black vehicle. That was until the door was slammed open, startling her with a yelp before tumbling off the bed from her awkward position. Her body had been hanging off the bed while her legs were on the bed until Sam decided to slam the stupid door.

"Sam!" She spoke with wide eyes, slamming the book shut, her body sprawled out across the hardwood flooring of her bedroom.

"Sorry!" Sam spoke with a sheepish grin as she let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" Mirajane questioned with furrowed eyebrows as her white hair floated in front of her case causing her to scrunch her face up as it tickled of noise.

"I was wondering if you wanted to head to that lake party." Sam spoke as she rose an eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure, I need to make sure you don't get a bloody lip against from Trent." She spoke, flashing a grin as she rolled up onto her legs.

"Cool.. and hey!" Sam shouted as he shot her a glare causing her to grin with closed eyes.

"Not my fault that you make the idiot mad."

"Shut up Mira." Sam grumbled as she laughed good heartedly, as she had dropped his ego even more.

"Sorry, but you know it's true!"

"Doesn't mean you half to speak it out!" Sam groaned as he turned and headed out of her bedroom to get ready for the lake party.

"Poor Sam." She whispered with a shake of her head as she turned and headed to grab clothing that consisted of a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a half tank-top with the words "normal is boring" with a black and white checkered flannel.

Shutting the door she quickly got dressed in her outfit she had chosen and then left her hair hanging down as she placed on a dark grey slouchy beanie and her favorite pair of black combat boots. She grabbed her Jack Skellington backpack from the hook on her closet as she placed her sketch book, songwriting book, a few art supplies, her phone charger, extra battery pack into her her backpack.

Swinging it over her shoulders, she grabbed her phone off of the table next to her bed, which was just a simple bed with a black and white theme to it. Her room was considered the normal "emo" type, if you will. It was filled with band posters, anime, and a bunch of other things hanging on her wall. She had small lights along the top of the walls which were painted of different places by hers truly. Each wall had a different theme, but had a dark theme to it. She didn't mind, she loved her room!

Her bed was on the right side of the window that had white curtains hanging down with a small redwood table beside it and a desk on the other side of the window that held her art supplies, computer, and papers she kept from highschool and other random junk. She had two large bookshelves that held many books and a smaller bookshelf for all her movies and video games. Mirajane did have a TV in her room, which hung from the corner of her wall that was on the same side with her three bookshelves. She had a closet which was where all her clothes went.

Her room was her safe place, and she loved the way she did everything. With a grin, she swung her black headphones around her neck and stuck her phone into her back pocket as she headed out, the same time as Sam came out.

Flashing the boy a smile she headed out, humming a tune she had created for one of her songs she had written, her head supplying her with endless music combinations as she tapped her fingers to the beat.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy, her mother questioned as she stepped outside with Sam right behind her but had decided to step on the grass as she sighed, closing her eyes softly before reopening them.

"Ah, Sam.." Ron laughs sarcastically as Sam looked up.

"What?"

"I don't like footprints on my grass." Ron grumbled out with narrowed eyes as she stepped onto the path, her eyes switching back and forth to her brother and father.

"What foot- there's no footprints." Sam spoke as she nodded her head, softly agreeing as Ron rambled on.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

Sam headed onto the path with annoyance, "It's family grass, Dad."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

"I don't think we ever will.." She mumbled softly as she headed towards the car, as she slipped out her phone, plugging her headphones into it.

She passed Mojo, who looked more like a rat than an actual dog, and that's saying something! She loved animals but Mojo had gotten annoying when Sam and gotten him.. Stupid rat dog who decided to bark at the crack of dawn and tore a few things from her room.

"This, this, I can't do it anymore." Sam spoke as he pointed at Mojo the rat.

Mirajane loved to call the dog/rat that, if was funny seeing Sam's expression when she called him that.

"What?" Judy spoke in confusion and innocent as she pretends to not know what Sam was meaning by his statement.

"You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." Sam bit out as she grinned softly as a few thoughts arose.

But she believed he was referring to himself more than the actual dog with his self-esteem issues. She snickered at her own thoughts as she stared at the rat of a dog with mild interest as he continued to bark his butt off.

"That's his bling! I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Judy shouted as she headed over towards the passenger seat, as Sam headed over.

"Yeah, all right." Sam spoke with a wave of his hand as he unlocked the car and pulled out the door before sitting inside.

"Eleven o'clock!" Ron shouted once again as Mirajane quickly sat in the passenger seat, placing her backpack in between her legs on the floor.

"Seat belt on!"

But Sam had started up the car as a huge puff of smoke billowed from the pipe as they headed off towards the party.. she hated socializing but she didn't want her brother to get beaten up by that idiot, Trent. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation they were having as they drove off.

"Were heading to Miles house to pick him up." Sam spoke as she rose an eyebrow before groaning mentally.

She didn't like Miles in a way, but she was able to handle the guy in some way or another, he just liked trying to hit on her. She never understood why, she wasn't that pretty, she considered herself average, maybe even below average.. maybe that was her already low self-esteem talking and having panic attacks when she got too much attention or what others thought of her.

Yeah, she was pretty pathetic, but she ignored that inner voice telling her that. Putting on a happy smile, she nodded her head towards Sam.

After picking up Miles who was in the backseat and of course, trying to flirt with Mirajane who ignored him but putting on her headphones and turning the music up at full volume. She put on her favorite playlist she had created which considered of Avril Lavigne, Black Veil Brides, The Cab, Green Day, Halsey, Imagine Dragons, Ruelle, Sixx:A.M, Vance Joy, Bea Miller, LINKIN PARK, Lorde, and My Chemical Romance.

She let her eyes drift towards the window, her eyes flickering across houses and such as they got nearer and nearer towards the lake.

Once arriving, she paused her music, letting her headphones slip from her head to her neck.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles spoke as they started to clamber out of the car.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam shot back sarcastically as she rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?" Sam rambled off as he shot both of them a glare as she gave him a thumbs up as she stood in front of the hood.

"Yeah, you're good." Miles spoke before he started to climb a tree..

Face palming she mumbled a few words that went unheard off except for a certain Autobot who held in his laughter.

"Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent spoke as he headed over towards them with a group of friends surrounding him.

"We're here to climb his tree." Sam rambled out as she pinched the bridge of her nose with a deep grumble.

"I see that. It looks- It looks fun." Trent spoke as she edged closer towards her brother, her body tensing.

"Yeah." Sam trailed off, not sure where this was going.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Sam lied as she crossed her arms over her chest, her backpack resting on her left shoulder as the watched everything play out in slight amusement as her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent spoke with his cocky attitude as the rest laughed at his pathetic joke.

"Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you known, little colouring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam stumbled out with a proud grin for sticking for himself.

Mirajane couldn't help but smile as she gave Sam a wink and a thumbs up to which he returned with a smirk of his own. She was cheering and doing a little dance insider her head. He stood up for himself! She was so proud of him!

"That's funny." Trent spoke with narrowed eyes as she felt her hand snap towards her hidden dagger that was underneath her shirt in cause things got.. a little messy.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Mikaela stepped up as she placed her hands on Trent's waist stopping Trent from punching her brother.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head." Trent spoke as the group heading off towards his truck.

"Nice job Sam." Mirajane spoke as she flashed the boy a smile that caused Sam to smile just as large in return.

Sam quickly snapped his head over towards Miles who still was hanging from the tree as she scoffed. She was hoping he would land on his head, or something.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?" Sam snapped.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Miles spoke with a grin as he landed on the ground.

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now." Sam snapped with narrowed eyes.

Mirajane just sighed as she leaned backwards onto the hood of the car, her body calming as she closed her eyes, listening to the conversations around her. One catching her ear as she strained her ear to hear the conversation better.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked as she moved up towards the truck.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?" Trent spoke as he pointed towards the wheels then the back seat.

"Oh. Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny." Mikaela snapped out as she quickly grabbed her bag and began to head off with a scowl etched onto her face.

"Oh-kay. You'll call me." Trent spoke as he watched her leave but Mikaele didn't turn back to answer, she just continued walking.

The radio suddenly turned on, causing her to snap out of her thoughts as it began to play, "Who's gonna drive you home-"

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles questioned from hopping into the front seat as Sam leaned against the hood.

She scoffed, "learn to use the door next time."

"Tonight?" The radio finished as she felt a small tug on her lips as she watched her brother.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam repeated with a grin as he made his way over towards the driver's side.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Bet you can guess who said that stupid statement? Yup, Miles.

The radio continued to play the song as she hummed softly towards the tune with a gentle smile.

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Sam spoke as he opened the car door.

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." Miles spoke causing Mirajane to scowl and stand up straight with narrowed eyes.

"Did you just tell Sam to put her in the back?" She bit out with a growl, her eyes narrowing at Miles who gulped.

"I called shotgun." Miles defended himself like an immature child he was.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam butted in, knowing full well Mirajane will scare the crap out of Miles and he wholeheartedly agreed with his sister.

"That's a party foul." Miles argued as Mirajane snatched Miles by the shirt and dragged his butt out of the car forcefully.

"Get out of this car and stop being selfish for once in your pathetic life and let Sam get his girl, alright you immature brat." She all but snarled her protective side coming into gear as a cruel glint flashed through her eyes.

Never, and I mean never, mess with her family.

"Ok, ok, ok." Miles shuttered out as she stood up and gave Sam a thumbs up before motioning him onward.

"Go get her bud." She chirped as Sam grinned before taking off.

With a huff she turned and began to make her way back towards the house, putting on her headphones and hitting shuffle on her playlist. She ignored everything but kept a close eye out for everything as it slowly grew darker.

Around half an hour she made it to her house, heading up the stairs as her parents were on the couch with a bottle of wine between them. She rolled her eyes as she bid them goodnight before heading up the stairs with a tired yawn.

She placed her bag onto her bed as she quickly changed into a pair of black stretchy shorts and a long-sleeved harry potter shirt. She placed her two notebooks underneath her pillow and then plugged in her phone and extra charger. Placing her headphones on the desk she curled up on top of the blankets as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another new chapter! Hope you all liked this one and Mirajane will be meeting the bots in the next chapter! I promise. I also another another Sunny and Sides love story, Runaway Slave if you wanna check it out! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that jazz. The next chapter will hopefully come out in a couple of days, hopefully! School will be starting up soon for me and I don't know when I'll have time to write but I promise I won't stop! I'll keep on updating both stories!**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **R & R!**


	6. Meeting the Autobots (Part One)

Mirajane let out a groan as she felt Sam gripping her shoulders and shaking the ever living snot out of her.

"Wake up! Someone is stealing my car!" Sam repeated over and over until her eyes snapped open as she flew out of the bed with a grunt.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" She shouted as she hurriedly got her shoes on while swiping her phone.

"I tried but you are a heavy sleeper!" Sam snapped back as he dashed out to follow whoever was stealing his car with her right on his heels.

She quickly grabbed her black decorative skateboard as she tore after Sam on his bike. She was a few inches away from hitting him as she pushed herself to go faster.

"Where are you going with my car, buddy? Where are you going?" Sam questioned as they followed silently.. well, Mirajane was silent while Sam was calling everything known to man.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" sam snapped, shuttering in the process and having a mild panic attack which caused Mira to widen her eyes.

"Sam calm down before you have a panic attack!" She snapped in a worried tone as Sam slammed his phone shut.

She heaved a sigh as they followed the car who broke into private property and without hesitation they followed the thief into the car. She had kept her mouth mostly shut during the entire situation, except for when she was trying to calm down the hysterical Sam which wasn't fun.. trust her on that one.

Mirajane quickly hopped off her board and hid behind whatever it was as Sam followed suit, dropping his bike in the process and stumbling into the thing. But what happened next would change things forever..

Her eyes grew wide as she watched the car transform into something huge and magnificent as she let her eyes travel to all the details.

"Oh my god." Sam muttered while trying to grasp the reality of the situation as Mirajane continued to stare at the metal being with fascination in her wide brown eyes.

It shone something into the sky as she watched with wide eyes, her mind racing with questions and assumptions of what this could possibly mean.

She completely ignored Sam until he started talking about something which caused her to snort and turn her attention towards Sam who was recording his last will.

"-ince this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Sam spoke into his phone as she held back her snort of amusement as her eyes twinkled with laughter at her brother but worry for his sanity.

But that all quickly changed when two dogs started growling which caused Mira to bolt upwards, grabbing Sam in the process as they took off with two snarling and snapping dogs tore after them.

She felt her hand slip from Sam as he raced past her shouting multiple things at the dogs as she blinked a few times as a few thoughts raced through her mind, one being the more repeated choice. What was that sentinal being? What did it do with that light? But she was quickly snapped out of it as one of the dogs snapped its jaws around her ankle causing her to shout out in surprise and pain.

Eyes widening as the dog sunk his teeth into her calf causing her to cry out in pain as she desperately tried to get the dog off of her already bleeding calf.

"Mirajane!" Sam shouted in horror as she snapped her head in his direction which would have been funny if it weren't for the pain tearing at her leg.

"Get back Sam!" She snapped back, her mind focusing more on her brother's safety than her's.

"But-!" Sam was about to shout back until the loud rever of an engine could be heard, scaring the dogs to bolting off but not before dragging her a little further away.

"Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam shouted as she dragged herself to hide behind the few remaining crates.

The camaro quickly bolted out after the display as the cops soon pulled up after words with Sam getting arrested and her being forgotten by her brother as she whimpered softly as fresh new pain flared against her leg. She knew that she had to get it checked before it got infected but she was more worried about Sam than anything else.

She quickly dragged herself upward into a standing position as she stumbled forward before regaining her balance. Stumbling over towards her skateboard and Sam's bike she gripped onto the skateboard with her left while she held the bike handle in her right. Her left leg being raised slightly with each step as she made her way back home.

An hour passed it had seemed as she dragged her tired and battered body towards her home, her legs trembling as she discarded the items in her hands onto the ground next to the shed. She then proceeded to head into the house, closing the door with a soft clink.

A cough was heard causing her to tense and quickly hide the bite with her other leg as she snapped her head to the sound, only to find her mother, Judy standing in her pajamas with narrowed eyes.

"Why were you out at such a late night?" Judy questioned with crossed arms.

"Ask Sam when he gets back." She spoke as she began to walk up the stairs towards her bedroom, making sure to hide her wounded leg from her mother.

"This isn't over!" Judy shouted from downstairs.

"Alright!" She shouted back before quickly making her way towards her room, shutting the door as she collapsed onto the floor with a groan.

With a grunt Mirajane pushed herself up as she stumbled forward but caught herself with the bed. She pulled out a few items from her small table that was next to the bed, containing peroxide and bandages.

She slipped off her shirt and placed it underneath her calf, deciding to just dump a good amount of peroxide onto her wound as she bit back a string of curses. With a strained huff she wrapped her calf and dumping her shirt into the hamper that was close to the door.

Standing up she trudged over towards her closet, grabbing a fresh pair of new clothing including a bra and underwear. She headed to the bathroom which was across from her bedroom. She still had her phone, which was a great surprise but she just dumped it onto the toilet with her clothing.

Mirajane placed her clothing on top of the toilet as she turned on the shower, letting the water warm before stripping out of her clothing and unwrapping her wound. Mirajane stepped into the warm shower as a sigh escaped her lips in relief.

She then proceeded to wash everything and shave when needed. Twenty minutes passed as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. Quickly drying off while using another towel to wrap her hair in.

She quickly put on her black padded sports bra and plain white underwear before she got dressed which considered a pair of red skinny jeans with a tank-top with the word, "stay up 'til the lights go out fall out boys,' with a grey oversized cardigan.

She then began to brush out her 'rebel' styled hair, taking note on how she needed to see someone to cut her hair once again as she put in her black lip piercing.

Mirajane gazed at herself in the mirror, her hand wrapped tightly around the sink of the bathroom as she her eyes travel over her bony body from the lake of eating. She didn't necessary have an eating disorder, but she sometimes forgot to eat and it wasn't on purpose.

She was often outside buying food for the homeless, or staying at the orphanage and playing with the kids. She often found herself at the animal shelter as well, helping all she could to get animals adopted. She had a problem.. always taking care of others but never taking care of herself. She loved to help people, it was her pride and joy but also her downfall. Sam often reminded her when she needed to eat, but the boy had enough problems than to deal with her desire to help people.

Now, that brought on a entirely new topic at hand. One she was dead serious about.. joining the military as a medic and possible solider, maybe up in the front of battle. She wanted to protect and save people, no matter what. That was why she took training in secret, her parents or brother not knowing her intentions.

Mirajane was already in her second year of college and she was only sixteen! She was training to become a doctor but needed only two more years, since she was jam packing everything into four years of college, then she will be of to serve and protect the innocent. She was also getting training in multiple styles of fighting as well as using different weapons in battle, such as a sword or bow and arrow.

With a shake of her head, she pulled away from looking at herself as she grabbed everything and headed to her bedroom, taking note the sun was slowly rising off in the distance. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she dumped her dirty clothing into the hamper, closing the door with her hip as she limped towards her bed.

Sitting down, she tugged out her songwriting book and sketch book while bringing out a few art supplies needed for whatever she felt like doing. With a soft hum she opened up her songwriting book, flipping to a new page as she began to scribble a few single words such as ocean, lost, found, stars, falling, darkness, things like that.

She than began to dig deeper into the lyrics, she began to write a song, her mind spouting out lyrics while she wrote them. She grinned softly as she gazed at the lyrics that were written on the white paper, her mind reading over them.

 _I'm dancing through the storm_

 _Following the stars back home_

 _Don't know where I'm going_

 _I'm following the path ahead of me_

 _I can't hold back_

 _I'm following the ocean_

 _I'm slowly drowning in this darkness_

 _I'm reaching out but no one seems to care_

 _I can't help but fall_

 _I'm lost trying to be found_

 _I'm dancing through this raging storm inside_

 _I'm following the ocean tonight_

She was somewhat happy with how they were coming, but she knew she was missing something as the lyrics happened to be all over the place but she would deal with organizing it later.

She blinked a few times as her hands clasped her sketch book after a few more hours of writing what came into mind of her original songs, that she knew were terrible to begin with but that didn't stop her from trying to attempt to write one.

Humming softly to herself as she used her phone to play music which happened to be LINKIN PARK and Green Day, two out of the many that were her favorite bands. She bobbed her head to the beat as she began to sketch out an ice glacier landscape, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Mirajane soon began to draw a dragon skeleton into the glacier side. Her tongue sticking out a little bit as she began to draw a much smaller human to make it look like it was in the distance and to show how big the dragon skeleton was.

She heard a knock on her door causing her to stop, her eyebrows furrowed as she stood up and limped towards the door, opening it to reveal Sam who quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She let out a soft laugh as she wrapped her arms around her older brother in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam spoke as she tightened her arms around him in response.

"Nothing to be sorry about Sam, alright?" She mumbled softly.

"I'm alright, nothing to be scared of, alright? I'm fine, it was just a scratch." She lied as Sam nodded his head softly before realizing her and stepping back.

"Ok, ok, ok." Sam mumbled as he turned to head back to his room with the intentions of falling back asleep after what they had saw.

She hummed softly as she stepped back into her room, closing the door shut with a soft thud as she returned to her artwork. Hours soon passed with her working on the one project but soon fell asleep to the beats of the music, her head dropping downward as her eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

 **fainernil . deviantart art / Dragonblight - 599498582**

 **Without any spaces and if you guys are having trouble, tell me and I'll fix it right away!**

 **I updated! Sorry guys! I already have the next chapter almost done. This was supposed to be all one chapter but I decided to split it into two. So Mirajane will be meeting everyone in the next chapter. Reviews are what keep me going and inspired! Thank you so much for the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! I'm a pretty crappy writer so I apologize for all mistakes as I have a habit of typing and not looking before publishing... don't worry I'll fix them all... someday. What are your favorite parts so far? What do you guys think about Mirajane? See ya in the next update which might be up today or tomorrow morning! The photo above is what she drew and coloured! I don't own the art but if you are the owner and want it down, tell me! Until next time my lovelies!**


	7. Meeting the Autobots (Part Two)

A groan escaped her lips as she blinked open her eyes until she caught sight of the time that read 12:23 on her phone. Letting out a grunt she heaved herself up from her strange sleeping position which was happened to be half of her body laying out across the bed while the other half dangled over the edge and that happened to be her head.

"Son of a gummy bear..." She groaned out as she rubbed her head from her upside down position she found herself in.

If someone would have walked in on her they would of thought she was dead or insane.. one of the two.

"Why do I sleep in the strangest of positions?" She spoke in confusion but shrugged her shoulders, she was weird.. let's put it at that and end this conversation.

Halting she heard the sound of a rumbling engine which caused her to completely fall onto her face.. granted it hurt like a frying pan but she had worse. In her haste she scrambled up onto her feet, forgetting about the dog bit as she collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Mirajane let out a groan as she heaved herself up with a grunt and peeked out the window, her eyes only being visible as she watched Sam on a pink bike being chased down by the yellow and black camaro.

Laughter suddenly bubbled up within her as she collapsed onto the ground as she quickly got on her black converses and grabbing everything she usually takes with her famous jack skellington backpack and bolted down the stairs after Sam.

Once outside, she grabbed her skateboard and bolted after the car and her brother, her wound protesting with the presser she was giving it. Ignoring it was her best interest as she watched Sam suddenly flip over the sidewalk.. right in front of Mikaela... oh crap.

With new found energy she bolted over towards Sam with a fierce desire to make sure he was not wounded in his fall, not matter who stupid it was she will always protect him either from something stupid or unintentional.

"Sam?" Mikaela questioned in confusion and concern for the fallen boy as he sputtered and began to mumble the car was following him.

"Oh hi." Sam spoke as Mikaela's friends continued to laugh as her brother which angered her as she shot them a deep threatening glare she could muster which caused them to shrink at her harsh gaze.

"That was, uh, that was really... awesome." Mikaela muttered out in surprise and shock at what happened to Sam.

"Uh, well, it felt awesome." Sam groaned as he began to pick himself up in a fast hast to get the ever loving hockey sticks out of here.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela questioned and that was when.. Sam snapped and started to mumble out things as Mirajane slapped her face with a groan.

Her favorite OTP was diminishing at this very moment. She shipped those two together with a burning passion! Literally! How could you not find those two cute together!

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go." Sam grunts as he scrambled up onto the pink bike and took off like a bat out of chocolate syrup. Ok.. maybe that wasn't the best thing to assume and that was a little disgusting to say the least... Oh well! Won't be the last!

Sam bolted off as Mirajane cursed silently as she flashed Mikaela a smile before taking off after him. She was surprised he was further ahead of her than she originally thought and what she found was something that put her into mother protective mode which wasn't a good thing..

With a snarl she charged forward as Sam was flung onto a car with one of the sentient beings demanding something and when you mess with family, no matter if you are blood-related or not, she will do everything to protect them.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM YOU BLOODY MONSTER!" She all but snarled causing the moron to look at her with its beady red eyes which made time for Sam to slip away.

She charged forward with pure hatred for something so innocent and sweet. She lunged forward, forgetting about her board as she grabbed onto the butthead. She held no fear. The desire to protect as all she thought as she ripped at anything she could get her hands on.

What she didn't notice was this blue subsistence coating her hands but that didn't matter. What mattered to her was that Sam was safe. But everything blacked out soon after she felt herself falling and being caught by something smooth and warm, then darkness enveloped her.

A groan soon escaped her lips as she blinked her eyes open a few times as she lifted her hand to rub her face. What happened? She suddenly found herself asking as she slowly sat up, taking note of Sam and Mikaela standing on top of a hill with the same sentinel begin standing before them, talking through the radio she had assumed.

"Sam?" She suddenly questioned which caused the teen to snap his head over as she slowly got to her feet but was stopped when a radio clip made itself known.

"Easy- cowgirl." The sentinel being spoke using two different radio clipings to form the sentence as she blinked a few times.

"I'm alright!" She smiled, grimacing softly but went unnoticed except for a special scout who tilted his head and scanned her.

She trudged over towards the two, as Sam turned and continued his conversation with the giant metal being.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam questioned in confusion as Mirajane leaned against Mikaela as she took off pressure from her leg.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!" The being spoke using multiple clips as she took in the detail of the bot with fascination and pure wonder.

She held an innocent aura around her with brown eyes twinkling with wonderment.

"Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?" Mikaela questioned.

Mirajane couldn't help the wonderment that left her mouth as she watched him transform into the yellow and black camaro, watching as all the parts broke apart and shifted to form the camaro.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" He spoke as he popped open the door as an invite to get in.

Without no hesitation she dove into the car, noting that she still had her backpack as she pulled herself into the backseat. She couldn't help the grin that overtook her features as she placed her backpack into her lap.

"I can't wait to draw you!" She grinned as she felt the car heat up at her statement.

"Awww- shucks lil' lady." The bot spoke causing her to laugh, holding such good nature Bumblebee couldn't help but feel protective of the young human.

She held such a pure and innocent nature that has not been tainted by war, he wished to protect her innocent and it was contagious as he felt himself get into a higher state of happiness that oozed off the young femme.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam mumbled as he watched his sister with wide eyes.

"And go where?"

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had guts to get in the car?" Sam questioned as they both hopped into the car water that with Sam sitting in the passenger and Mikaela sitting in the middle of the seats in the front.

The metal being stopped to pick up Sam and Mikaela's things before continuing to drive towards the destination that was unknown to them. Mirajane couldn't help but feel safe around him, after knowing the bot for such a short time. She knew very well that he wouldn't do anything to them. She couldn't help but find the bot cute in his own special way.. come on! He was adorable!

She watched everything fly by as they entered a tunnel of sorts as Mikaele spoke, "this car's a pretty good driver."

"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam spoke causing her to grin at the exchange between the two.

"Why?"

"well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam spoke as she chuckled softly to herself.

"Yeah, all right." Mikaela spoke as she shifted and sat on top of Sam as he placed the seat belt them.

"You alright?" Sam questioned as Mirajane smiled softly at the two, her eyes softening at the sight as she placed her backpack onto her back, pulling out her headphones as she plugged it in before pulling them onto her head.

She had recorded a few albums to which she was listening to right now, her fingers tapping to the rhythm of the beat as she listened to the songs she had written, and recorded.

"Yeah." Mikaela spoke.

"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better." Sam spoke as they got comfortable, with Sam underneath and Mikaela sitting on his lip.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikaele spoke with a small grin forming across her face as Mirajane shook her head softly at the two, her eyes twinkling.

"Thank you." Sam chuckled as he shifted his body.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela suddenly spoke causing Mirajane to furrow her eyebrows in question.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed out.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela questioned causing him to squeal to a halt in the middle of the road and popped out his door.

Quickly Sam and Mikaela shifted out but before she could, he slammed the door shut causing her to widen her eyes as he turned around. Eyes widening as she felt herself being lifted upwards as he drove on two wheels. The interior of the car shifted into sleek black leather as she widen her eyes.

"Good choice!" she chirped with a grin.

"Thanks- sugar!" He chirped as she laughed.

"Sorry for being rude but what's your name? I'm Mirajane but people call me Mira." She spoke with a grin as she felt his seats rumble in light laughter.

"Names- bumblebee- sweetheart!" Bee chirped through the radio using a deep males voice to that of a young boy to a heavily accented cowboy.

"Bumblebee, huh?" She grinned before patting the seat as she hopped into the driver's seat as Bee pulled up towards the still freaking out Sam as he popped the door open.

"Get in!" She spoke as Sam looked aww-struck which caused her to laugh as Sam hopped in the passenger seat while Mikaele chose the backseat.

"What-" Sam uttered as they drove off as she leaned her head against the door, eyes falling shut.

She felt herself being gently awaken as she fluttered open her eyes as Sam tugged her out of the Bumblebee before he scooped her up and placed her onto his shoulders, causing her to widen her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his head.

"Look!" Sam pointed out as she lifted her gaze towards the stars.

Mirajane widen her eyes as she caught sight of six different meteors come barreling towards Earth. She watched with fascination and excitement as she let out a laugh her eyes watched them split up and crash into the Earth.

With that, Sam let her hop from his shoulders as she scrambled over towards the driver's seat as the seatbelt clicked over her. Both Sam and Mikaela followed suit as she grimaced softly at her still sore body from going head on with a evil bot and being bit by a dog.

Bumblebee then headed off, driving for a few minutes until they stopped in an alleyway as multiple other cars pulled up. They all scrambled out of the car as a much larger vehicle pulled up, it was custom Peterbilt red and blue truck. She watched it as it started to transform, followed by the others.

She took note that he took the longest out of all of them as he now stood tall as the last of himself was shifted into place.

He suddenly knelt down, as Sam and Mikaela stepped backwards while she stood her place. Her eyes looking at each of the six bots, her eyes taking in every detail.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descended of Archibald Witwicky?" His deep baritone voice spoke, sending shivers down her back as she used her other leg to support herself as her wounded leg began to protest.

"They know your name.." Mikaela shuttered as MIrajane only laughed as she turned to Sam with a grin.

"Yeah.." Sam spoke as Mirajane limped over towards her brother, stumbling slightly as she survyed the area, her eyes catching Bumblebee who gave her a thumbs up as she gave him a grin of her own.

"My name is OPtimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus Prime began as she gave the large bot a wave.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The medical hummer spoke as she tilted her head sideways.

"Autobots." Sam repeated as she chuckled softly, her hands pulling her headphones that now rest around her neck.

"What's crackin', little b!tche$?" The silver Autobot spoke as he twirled around, doing some sort of flip.

"My first lieutenant." Optimus Prime spoke as she hummed softly.

"Hyah!" He spoke as she grinned up at him.

"I like your accent!" She spoke to which he just grinned back at her comment.

"Designation Jazz." Prime spoke.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz spoke as he flipped himself onto an abandon car.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam spoke with wide eyes as Mirajane sighed.

"Is it obvious or is it just me?" She questioned which lead to have all of them gazing at her.

"Hopefully I'm correct on this on Optimus Prime. As they are autonomous robotic organisms therefore have an advanced system compared to ours meaning they could download information on the internet, such as computers and phones. Not that they are anything that or technology, they appear to be more advanced than Earth. Make sense?" Mirajane spoke as Sam gave her this look like she had two heads.

A sigh escaped her lips as she let out a soft groan, "Sam.. your an idiot."

"What! Not my fault you are in college already at sixteen!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air like a child.

"That was not what I was applying but ok... " Mirajane grumbled as she crossed her arms as Jazz and the others rumbled in laughter at the argument.

"You are correct, we've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus Prime nodded as Mirajane beamed for getting it right.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide grumbled as he onlined his cannons causing Sam to squeak and Mikaela to stumble back with wide eyes.

"Those are awesome! How did you create those? How much damage can they dish out?" She spoke as she stood right in front of them, her eyes scanning them as Ironhide let out a chuckle.

"I like this one." He spoke as she chuckled, her eyes catching sight of a red Autobot with a golden-yellow Autobot both how were looking at her.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus Prime rumbled out.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide spoke with a cheeky grin as she suddenly let out a evil chuckle.

"Sam!" She suddenly called out as the boy stiffen while letting out a yelp as she turned towards him with a grin.

"You might want to watch out for that rat dog of yours before I blast it to the moon." She spoke as her head tilted as Sam suddenly flipped her off.

"You are not using his cannons!" Sam snapped back to while she shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you to hide him, right?" She questioned as she bent down to rub at her wounded leg.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." He continued on with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggest he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet spoke causing both Sam and Mikaela to go beat red.

"My OTP is happening!" She whooped with laughter as Sam suddenly shot her a glare as she grinned.

Bumblebee laughed as Sam let out a huff as he lunged as his little sister who in response twisted out of the way, eyes narrowing as she used her injured leg to make her brother fall before leaping over him and twisting his arm behind his back.

"As you were saying Sam?" She spoke with a raised eyebrow as he let out a groan.

"My scans say that you are injured as well." Ratchet spoke as she shrugged her shoulders as she helped her brother onto his feet.

"You suffer from an injured leg and minor cuts to the back." He added on as she felt herself being lifted up as she let out a small yelp.

She felt herself become face to face with Ratchet, "I was bitten by a dog and then proceeded to go head to head with a red-eyed bot. Nothing serious and nothing anyone should get worked up about."

"You fought a Decepticon!" The red one spoke with wide eyes as she shrugged her shoulders.

"He was threatening the life of my older brother and so I did the only thing possible and fight the stupid idiot who decided to mess with my family." She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You have guts, kid." Ironhide added to which she waved a hand.

"No big deal. Now can you put me down Ratchet?" She added to which he did but hesitantly.

Optimus Prime continued on, "you already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam spoke as Mirajane only flashed Bee a small smile.

"Check out the rep, yep, second to none-" Bumblebee said, using the radio as she felt her phone vibrate as she let out a muffled yelp.

Ripping the phone from her back pocket as she shivered as she still felt the vibration on her bum. She moved back a little ways before she felt herself being scooped up once again as she fell backwards with a grunt.

Her eyes lifted upwards as she caught sight of the red Autobot who flashed her a grin while the one standing next to him only scoffed and turned away from her.

"Which con did you take out?" He questioned excitedly to her as she turned around as she sat in the palm of his hand.

"Don't really know who it was, but he was a police car from what I gathered up."

"Aww, wish I could of seen it, but my names Sideswipe and this is my twin Sunny!" He grinned to which Sunny turned and whacked his brother over the head with narrowed eyes and growl being vocalized from his throat.

"If you want to live fleshie, I suggest you call me Sunstreaker or else." Sunstreaker growled out as she nodded her head.

"Alright, I'm Mirajane but call me Mira if you want." She introduced herself as Sunstreaker scoffed and Sideswipe grinned.

"Nice name for someone like you." He purred out as she rolled her eyes.

"Eh, never really liked mine name but I'm pretty sure my parents were drunk when they had me.." She spoke as it turned into a mumble before her phone buzzed causing her to shiver.

"Never let your phone buzz on her bum or anywhere else." She groaned as she fished it out once again before her eyes widen in surprise before she let out a relieved sigh.

Her eyes scanned over the email she had gotten from college saying she passed her medical exam and that she only needed to be in college for another week before graduating from college entirely. Mirajane had decided to cram everything into two years and had taken the test a week ago to see if she passed and she did!

"Why are you so excited?" Sideswipe spoke as she looked up at him with a grin.

"I passed my medical exam to become a doctor and now I can finally focus more on my music and arts career as well as joining the military." She spoke with a happy grin as she twisted around to see that the introductions were already over.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela questioned as Optimus sighed.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron." Prime explained as Sunstreaker only scoffed and mumbled idiotic fleshlings.

"Megawhat?" Sam uttered as Mira facepalmed as she mumbled a few words which caused Sideswipe to laugh.

"What? My brother can be an idiot." She shrugged her shoulders as she shifted, letting out a hiss as she rubbed at her wounded leg.

Pulling back, she caught sight of blood to which she sighed but ignored. Optimus pressed the side of his head as a hologram of their planet appeared while Optimus began to speak.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark as lost to the stars."

"Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Oh- My grandfather." Sam mumbled as Mirajane tilted her head as she recalled the Megatron's appearance.

"He looked like a bucket head.." She mumbled to which Sideswipe, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide both chuckled both verbally or the shake of their shoulders.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates."

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus finished as Mirajane gazed at the ground with wide eyes.

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay." Optimus Prime spoke which was such a simple answer.

"eBay." Sam repeated with wide eyes.

"You tried to sell off our grandfather's things?" She all but hissed out causing Sam to fly onto the ground and cover his head.

"I was trying to get a car, Mira! You gotta understand that!" He said in a shaky voice.

"Those were the only things we have left of him you moron! You're an immature idiot who doesn't know a dang thing!" Mira all but snapped as she glared at Sam from Sideswipe's hand.

But before Mirajane could jump down and strangle him, Sideswipe curled his hand around her body and cupped her to his chest as the warmth settled into her body as she let out a sigh before letting her head rest against his metal chest.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet began in a worried tone.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus finished as Mira only gaped at Optimus before snapping her eyes shut.

"We are so doomed." She mumbled as she felt Sideswipe rumble as he gently placed her down onto the ground, eyes fluttering open as she gazed at Sam.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaele begged as Sam shrugged his shoulders.

With that being said, all the Autobots transformed with Sam and Mikaela being in Bumblebee while Sideswipe popped open his door as a gesture to get in. Mira scrambled into the seat as the door closed and they headed off.

Sam.. please tell me you have those glasses... or else the world will be doomed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! She finally meets the Autobots! Sorry for mistakes, I'll be fixing them sometime soon.. hopefully. As for Runaway Slave, I have just gotten home and will start updating that soon! Hoped you like this chapter! This one was a much longer chapter, over 4 thousand words. The next update will be sometime soon and remember reviews really do help me update faster and if you have an ideas for Mirajane, let me know!**


	8. AngryAutobots MenInBlackIdiots (One)

She soon learned that Sideswipe was the fun-loving and adventurous type with a reputation of being one of the most feared in battle, along side his twin, Sunstreaker. She learned to respect Sunstreaker who was also feared in the line of battle and both were unstoppable.

She enjoyed the twins company more than any other human being on this planet, though of course, they were not human to begin with. She still found it easier to socialize among them than her own race.

She also learned that Jazz was easy enough to talk too and he took an interest in music as she did. She had told him that she would give him a copy of her music when this was all over and he agreed excitedly. This caused Sideswipe to pout like that of a child and she chuckled and told him that she bring another copy for him as well.

Now, this was all happening within the timespan of the drive from the alleyway to the house. This conversation took place.

Back to the present she supposed...

"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them" Sam spoke in his jumble of words as Mirajane stood beside Mikaela.

"Okay, okay." Mikaela spoke with a wave of her hand.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" Sam repeated as Mirajane rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Mikaela said, starting to get annoyed with Sam.

With that, Sam bolted but he happened to run across the grass which father wasn't too happy about. She chuckled as she debated whether or not she should follow or have one of the Autobots help her into her room.

"Is your brother always this scrambled?" Sideswipe questioned as she sighed before shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Yes, yes he is." She replied with a deadpan expression causing a few of the Autobots to chuckle.

She quickly made her way over towards Jazz who was the closest to her room. Tapping his leg, he looked down with a tilt of his head.

"Wha' ya need lil' angel?" Jazz questioned.

"Can you lift me up to my room please?" She questioned to which he nodded his head and lowered his hand onto the ground as she hopped on.

He lifted his hand up towards her window as she pulled up the window and hopped onto the ground. Waving her hand in thanks she dropped her bag onto her bed.

"Nice room." Sideswipe commented to which she grinned up at him.

"Thanks." She chirped as she went into her small closet to change clothing.

She quickly stripped her clothing off, with the closet door closed and the small light turned on. She got into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans that went all the way up to her belly button and a long-sleeved jacket shirt with black sleeves that had white stripes on the cuffs and the rest was white with the words, "I SPEAK FLUENT SARCASM" in big black letters.

Sam was freaking out about the yard while she stood still and watched everything happen.

"What did I miss?" She suddenly questioned as Sideswipe turned towards her with a cheshire grin spread across his face.

"Well... Ironhide almost blasted your rat dog into smithereens, Optimus squished your fountain and now your brother is freaking out for the trashed yard. So yeah, I think you missed a lot in the few minutes." Sideswipe finished with a snicker and a grin as Mirajane chuckled.

"Seems like I did Sideswipe." She replied with a grin of her own.

"Sides."

"Huh?" She questioned confused as Sunstreaker scoffed at her expression with a roll of his eyes.

"You can call me Sides." He added to which she grinned with a small tilt of her head.

"Alright Sides!" She chirped up at the bot before she turned to her brother her body leaning out and dangerously close to falling out.

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?" Sam rambled as he gripped the side of his hand.

"We must have the glasses." Optimus Prime repeated as she sighed softly, she understood why they were in such a rush.

"Sam." She shouted out, peeking her head around to stare at her brother while Optimus placed a hand over his face with a tired groan.

"Yeah?" He replied with hesitation within his voice.

"Take a deep breath and relax. I know you're scared and stressed out but I need you to calm down." She spoke softly as she caught sight of of Sam doing as she asked before relaxing his shoulders into a deep sigh.

"Thanks Mira." He replied to which she only smiled.

"I'll do anything to make sure no harm comes to my family and I'll always be here for you when you need help. That's what family is for.. to protect one another and make sure we do our best in life." She casted a gaze towards all the Autobots as she said this.

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here." Sam spoke in a much calmer tone than before as she waved Sideswipe over who wrapped his fingers around her small body and bringing her towards her brother's window.

"Thank you Sides!" She smiled as she hopped into the messy bedroom that looked like a bomb hit it.

"Nnh. Keep searching." Optimus ordered with frustration clearly shown within his voice.

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please. I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..." Sam rambled on again causing her to sigh.

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus waved his hand in order to try and calm the boy down.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here." Sam repeated with a wave of his hands as Prime pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing.

"Autobots, fall back." He ordered with a wave causing Jazz to look around wildly at a place to go.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay." Sam mumbled before he began to look around with Mikaela.

"Optimus!" She suddenly shouted causing him to look down at her from his height.

"Don't worry about the glasses, I'm positive they are here.. just in the place that Sam was supposed to put them. I know they're important to your kind and I'll do whatever it takes to help you guys." She spoke her eyes holding such honesty it caused Optimus to look in awe at this young child.

He dipped his head in a sigh of gratitude, "thank you"

"Move!" Jazz barked as they moved back as she moved back as the others followed the order.

"Get away." Ratchet ordered the terror twins as Sides tried to get a glimpse of her brother's room before he got whacked with a very large wrench.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet." Optimus rumbled but everything kind of happened a little fast as Ratchet walked into the power line.

Ratchet fell backwards as his upper half suddenly spun around as his lights flashed before falling onto the ground.

"Hmph. Ow!" Ratchet groaned as Sideswipe cackled with laughter as Jazz had a smirk on his face.

"Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!" Ratchet spoke with giddy excitement as Mirajane watched everything go down which caused her to suddenly burst out laughing.

"Yeah. That looks fun." Ironhide spoke sarcastically as she only grinned in reply.

"Did you have fun?" Sides spoke with a grin, wiggling his eyebrow in the process causing her to snort before she heard bother her parents start yelling out.

"Sam?" Ron asked as he tried to twist the door open causing Sam to start freaking out and told Mikaela to hide beide something as she swung her legs over the window as she caught sight of the Autobots moving forward at a slow pace.

"That's weird. Sam!" Judy suddenly yelled causing her to jolt forward at the sudden raise of voice but before she could grip anything Jazz snatched her from the air causing her to sigh.

"Thanks Jazz." She whispered as he brought her to her window.

"No problem, lil' angel." Jazz whispered back as she slide off his hand and onto the ground.

"Ratchet, point the light. Come on, hurry." Prime spoke as Ratchet decided to shine a very blinding and bright light.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop with the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off." Sam rambled as he pulled a few strands as Mirajane waited until it was time to make herself known to her parents.

She heard the muffled voices of her parents telling Sam to unlock the door right now or else. She peeked her head around her window before pulling back as she sat on top of the bed, pulling out her sketch book from her backpack.

Her gaze scanned her previous sketch as she began to colour it with more details, she began to hum softly towards LINKIN PARK Numb. What she didn't know was that Jazz happened to record her singing softly to herself.

(Play Numb- LINKIN PARK Cover by Janet Devlin)

She had ignored everything around her but as she finished the last note she shifted on top of her bed as she placed her sketch book beside her. With a deep hum she pushed herself up as she slowly made her way towards the door but she regretted it once she opened the door.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?" Judy asked as Mirajane widen her eyes before slamming the door shut with wide eyes.

"I'm just gonna ignore that." She mumbled softly as she opened the door once again as she stepped into yet another weird conversation.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Judy spoke with a nod of her head causing Mirajane to snort out a laugh.

Yeah.. a little alright.

"Yeah, well, we sat a light." Ron replied as he went back on topic as she slowly backed away.

"Oh, parents." Optimus mumbled with a groan as he rubbed his head with a deep sigh as Mirajane peeked her head out to watch everything.

Optimus accidently rammed into the house, causing it to shake as her parents shouted while Optimis grunted in response.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Ron shouted as Judy quickly followed.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out" Ron shouted from the bathroom tub as Mirajane only shook her head in reply with a deep sigh.

"Quick, hide!" Optimus shouted as everyone suddenly tried finding a hiding spot.

"What about- oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh." Jazz mumbled as he run underneath the house and did some yoga style movement in order to fit causing her to snicker.

Bumblebee whirled in response as he stuck close to Jazz underneath the house as she watched everything happen with a sparkle in her eyes. Optimus was trying to blend into the house on the side, close to Sam's room while Ratchet hide on the side and Ironhide hid in the front. Sideswipe suddenly hid in the area next to her window that was blocked by the closet and bathroom of the house. Sunstreaker hide on the other side of her window.

Ironhide suddenly whirled his cannon to life and pointed it at Sam's room.

"The parents are very irritating." Ironhide grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet spoke with a wave of his hand from the side of the building as Sideswipe snickered quietly to himself causing her to raise an eyebrow in return.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide questioned with a somewhat innocent voice causing Sunstreaker to snort in agreement while Mirajane crossed her arms in response.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Optimus scolded as Ironhide shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option."

"The humans don't deserve our help." Sunstreaker snarled as Optimus shot him a glare before Mirajane pulled away as she headed out of her room.

She knew very well that Sam still hadn't found them so she decided to check downstairs and guess where she found them? Yup, you guessed it! Sam's backpack! She was going to murder him...

She gripped them in her hands as Sam and Mikaela came downstairs.

"Your mom's so nice." Mikaela commented causing Mira to snort and Sam to shake his head as she handed them over with a raised eyebrow as he flashed her a sheepish grin.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam questioned as Mikaela and Mira nodded but before they could put the plan in motion.

The door knocked causing Ron to open the door in confusion and she wished that they never had opened the door...

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a new update and sorry for any mistakes and errors! I'm in marching band so I won't have much time to write but don't worry! I'll be sure to hopefully update each week! I'll be publishing a new chapter for Runaway Slave hopefully soon! I'll be combining voices such as Ruelle, Janet Devlin, and Jamie-Lee Kriewitz for Mirajane's singing voice! Sorry for a short update but I wanted to split them up and see how it worked, so until next chapter!**


	9. AngryAutobots MenInBlack (Two)

She watched with blazing eyes as they tore up everything while this Simmons guy was looking at each of them with narrowed eyes. She felt eyes burn in the back of her head as she was forcefully dragged out in handcuffs.

Her eyes caught sight of Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee all staring at her as she fought to get free and beat the crap out of them for harming her family.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she twisted and fought against her offender with a deep snarl as she used her foot to kick backwards causing the man to slump downward to grab his personal area as she swiftly turned around with narrowed eyes and bared teeth.

"Don't you bloody dare touch my family you idiotic pests!" She snarled as she punched on in the face only to be tackled to the ground by three other men.

She let out a hiss as pain wracked her body from the sheer force of being knocked down. Kicking and spitting she thrashed as they dragged her to the car that held Sam and Mikaela. She was roughly shoved into the seat as the door slammed shut.

Eyes blazed with anger as she bit her lip to stop herself from attacking the men in the front but decided to glare at them with every ounce of hate in her body. No one, harmed her family!

"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That's your eBay username, right?" This Simmons guy spoke as he turned to gaze at them.

His gaze lingered more on Mirajane causing her to tense up as she felt her face go slack of any emotion.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam replied with a nervous shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, what do you make of this?" Simmons asked as he held up a phone and played a recording that sounded a lot like Sam.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-" The record spoke as Mirajane grew even more tense and ready to fight back when she needed too.

"Is that you?" Simmons asked as he snapped the phone shut as Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You're worked up from a stupid recording prank? That's pretty pathetic, if you ask me." Mirajane snarled right back, already fed up with everything that had happened.

"Shut it emo girl, you have no rights to speak to a officer." Simmons snapped back causing her to laugh out loud.

"Emo girl? Is that the best you can do with your small brain that rests in your skull? How pathetic." She sneered right back causing Simmons to raise his hand and slap her across the cheek with such force it caused her to snap her head back.

"You hit like a girl." She snarled as Simmons ignored her and continued to ask Sam questions.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." Simmons asked with a deadpan expression.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-" Sam rambled in a rushed voice.

"Tsk, really?" Simmons asked sarcastically.

"You better watch your mouth you bloody idiot before I kick yout bum!" Mirajane spoke with narrowed eyes causing Simmons to laugh.

"You you even try and hurt me, I'll have you locked up to never see the sun again. So, I suggest you shut up before you regret it, emo brat." Simmons barked back.

"Or what? You gonna kill me for speaking my mind? That's pretty morbid for someone like you. I'm surprised you got this kind of job with your IQ level. Did your daddy pay to get you in or what?" Mirajane shot right back with a smirk but Simmons had different plans.

He slapped her once again as Sam shouted in protest while Mikaela kicked Simmons seat in anger.

Mirajane let out a groan as more blood trickled down the side of her lip as she rolled her shoulders once more.

"I suggest you watch it." Simmons growled out.

"I don't think I'll watch it when my family is in danger." Mirajane grumbled as Simmons pulled out a handgun and pointed it towards her.

"Shut up or I'll shot you, emo freak." Simmons snapped with anger flashing through his eyes.

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" Sam rambled trying to help his little sister out.

"Well, not by itself." Mikaela added on as she shot Sam a quick glare before glancing worriedly at Mirajane who still had a gun pointed at her stomach.

"Well, no." Sam spoke with a shake of his head as sweat dribbled down the side of his temple.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Mikaela added with a laugh as Simmons and Sam laughed, though it was forced.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So What do you kids know about aliens, huh?" Simmons spoke with no emotion.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? Pfft. No." Sam laughed.

"It's an urban legend" Mikaela added with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah." Sam agreed as Mirajane stayed silent as blood dribbled down her chin in a steady stream.

"You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." Simmons replied as he snapped out his golden badge causing her to snort in laughter.

"Right." Sam spoke sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Simmons replied with a grin.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela snapped right back.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons said with a glint in his eyes as he still held the gun towards Mirajane who remained silent.

"What? Parole?" Sam questioned confused.

"It's nothing." Mikaela mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons spoke with a grin.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his." Mikaela finished with downcast eyes.

"You stole cars?" Sam shuttered with wide eyes.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along." Mikaela confessed with a sigh as she slumped down.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!" Simmons ordered which caused Mirajane to finally snap.

"Listen to me you pervert moron! You DO NOT TALK to my friends like that! You have NO right over that and I swear.. if you do anything I will find you and I will kill you. You are nothing but a low-life who takes pleasure in bullying others and I will not stand for it! How dare you treat someone that is actually nice! You sir, are the monster here!" Mirajane yelled as she kicked the seat multiple times but soon pain erupted from her left shoulder.

A startled cry escaped her lips as she widen her eyes as the bullet made contact with her shoulder as Simmons stare at her with such hatred while Mikaela was lashing out and Sam as blazing in anger.

Mirajane blacked out as a foot came barreling down causing the car to crash, her body slumping forward with a groan as blood soaked her shirt and dripped onto the seat.

She felt herself being lifted upwards before crashing down causing a whimper to escape her lips as the impact jarred her injured shoulder.

"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend... Optimus Prime." Sam spoke with a grin as he pointed towards the much large Autobot as Mirajane let her head fall back with a hiss.

She caught sight of Optimus flickering his gaze towards her before growling out, "taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze!" Ironhide ordered as he aimed his large cannons at the men in black with blazing eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons shouted with hand up in the air.

Jazz came out of nowhere using a magnet as everything flew upwards, hindering them defenceless as she chuckled in amusement before hissing out in pain.

"Give me those!" Jazz ordered as he flew above them before landing with the useless weapons.

"Hi, there." Simmons spoke shakily.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus growled out as Mirajane stumbled out of the car before collapsing onto the ground with a soft groan.

"Mira?" Sideswipe questioned softly as she shifted her gaze upwards to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Yeah?" She questioned as she rolled onto her back, her gaze staring upwards towards Sideswipe who gave her a worried look.

She had completely ignored the conversation as Mikaela jogged over towards her and helped her sit up. Mikaela started to uncuff her as the shackles dropped onto the ground as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she slowly stood up before spitting out blood.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikaela suddenly spoke causing Mirajane to smile softly.

"It's alright Mikaela, it doesn't hurt as much." She soothed Mikaela as she wrapped her uninjured arm around the girl in a soft hug.

"I'm fine. No worries, alright?" Mira spoke softly as she pushed Mikaela away with a soft smile.

She was suddenly snatched up with a help as she caught sight of Ratchet scanning her.

"You have been shot in the left shoulder and have sever bruising in your right cheek." Ratchet spoke in a worried tone causing her to smile up at him.

"Don't worry!" She spoke as she flashed him a closed-eye grin.

"You are not fine, Mirajane." Ratchet spoke in a steady tone.

"You did it?" Sideswipe spoke with narrowed eyes as she was handed off to him who held her to his chest protectively.

"Simmons. Why?" She questioned in confusion as Sideswipe let out a deep rumble.

"No need to get worked up Sides!" She spoke with a smile.

"You were injured Mira!" Sides snapped in anger as she grasped her injured shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Sides." She repeated with a soft smile as she patted his chest with a soft hand.

"No, it's not fine Mira and you know this." Sides spoke with a deep rumble as he curled his fingers around her body.

She sighed softly as she grasped her bleeding shoulder more tightly to stop the bleeding as Ratchet kept a close eye on her while the twins stuck closer to her.

She was confused as to why they cared so much? A pathetic little fleshie as Sunstreaker liked to call her race, but she couldn't agree even more about that statement. An electrified pop was heard as she diverted her attention towards Bumblebee who was spraying this strange liquid over Simmons.

"The slagger deserved it." Sides mumbled in amusement as Sunstreaker snorted in agreement.

"Ey, Hey!" Simmons shouted in surprise as he was sprayed with the strange liquid but no one made a movement to stop him until Optimus.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered as she shook her head, detecting a hint of amusement and payback in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons spoke causing most of the Autobots to glare at the man for speaking as Sides let his engine rumble causing Simmons to jump.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms as Sides gently placed her down, before standing to his full height.

"Be careful, alright?" Sides spoke as she gave him her best smile and nodded her head.

"All right, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela ordered Simmons as she made her way towards them with the intentions of doing something rash.

"Before he does that." Mirajane pipped up causing Simmons to snarl at her.

"What do you want emo girl? To pathetic and weak to fight back, huh?" Simmons snapped as Jazz, Bumblebee, Sides, and Sunstreaker gunned their engines in response.

"No. This." Mirajane replied as she punched the idiot in the face with her good arm before twisting him around with his arm as she let out a deep growl.

"Now, you better knock this tough guy acted before I shoot you and I'm not going to miss. You hear me?" Mirajane spoke in a deadly tone causing Simmons to gulp.

Releasing him from her tight hold, she stepped back before being scooped up by Ratchet once again as a startled yelp escaped her lips.

"You need to wrap your shoulder to stop the bleeding." Ratchet ordered as she nodded her head as she took off her cardigan.

Ripping off a piece she couldn't help but catch sight of the inner sides of her arms covered in multiple scars. Taking in a deep breath, she tied the piece in a tight knot.

"You seem to have multiple scars on the inner sides of your arms, why?" Ratchet questioned causing her to stiffen.

"Battle scars." Was her simple reply as he set her down, discarding the ripped cardigan in the trash.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life! Especially that emo freak with the white hair! You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." Simmons snarled and this caused Mirajane to quickly grab one of the guns in her uninjured hand and fired a shot that grazed Simmons cheek.

"I told you to keep yours comments about my family and next time I won't miss." Mirajane snarled as Sam flashed her a small grin while Mikaela smiled at her proudly while Simmons was cursing her to the depths of tartarus.

"Nice shot." Ironhide comments in a proud tone while Bumblebee chirped in agreement.

Simmons was cuffed to a pole with the other sector seven idiots as one of the idiots decided to repeat everything Simmons said.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." The men in black idiot spoke in an accusing tone causing her to scoff.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons added.

"He'll hunt you down." The other guy copied right back.

"Without any remorse!" Simmons shouted.

"No remorse." The other guy added as an echo.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide suddenly shouted causing Mirajane to whip around, the gun held tightly in her hand as she pocketed it quickly before she was quickly scooped up by Optimus and placed on his shoulder.

"Roll out!" Optimus ordered.

Sam and Mikaela landed on his other shoulder as he took off running while she caught sight of the others following. She snapped her gaze to Sides as he quickly transformed, followed by the others as they sped off.

Optimus leaped up and grabbed a hold of the bridge's structure as the helicopters came flying by, causing her to hold on tightly to his armor with wide eyes.

"Up you get." Optimus spoke as they scrambled up higher onto his back as the helicopters passed but that soon changed.

"Easy, you three." Optimus warned before Mikaela slipped causing Sam to latch a hold of her as they dangled from multiple feet above.

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikaela screamed as Mirajane quickly latched a hold of Sam trying her best to pull them up.

"Hold on!" Optimus shouted as all three of them slipped.

Mirajane quickly grabbed the two as she used her body as a shield as Optimus swung his legs to try and catch them but they bounced off, causing her to grunt as she knew very well there will be a bruise tomorrow.

Suddenly they were caught as her eyes snapped open to catch sight of Bumblebee who caught them who set them down and everything when into chaos and havoc. The sector seven people came out of nowhere and shot harpoon things at Bumblebee.

"Stop! Stop Wait! No!" Sam screamed out as Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal causing her to yell out for them to stop hurting her little brother.

"Nooo!" Sam screamed out as they forced Bumblebee to collapse as she felt tears stream down her face.

Bumblebee let out electronic crying, screaming, and shouting as she grasped her hair as she suddenly charged forward and knocking people down. She didn't care about her shoulder anymore, she wanted them to stop! Stop hurting her little brother! Bee didn't deserve this!

Her heart broke as Bumblebee continued his electronic screaming as she fought even harder for them to get away from her baby brother.

"His not even fighting back!" She screamed as she punched a guy with clear murder in her eyes.

Bumblebee let out pained electronic squeals as they froze him in something as she twirled around, landing a kick in the stomach.

"Freeze it!" A sector seven agent roared as she leaped on top of one of the agents and bashed his head with her gun before leaping back.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam screamed as both Mikaela and him were shoved to the ground roughly while Mirajane continued to fight for Bumblebee.

"No!" Mikaela screamed as they fought on the ground.

"Let him go!" Mirajane yelled as she twisted around a guy, taking him down by slamming his head onto the ground.

 **(search up black widow fighting senses gifs and that is similar to how she fights.)**

She was suddenly tackled as electrical shocks went through her body causing her to jolt in surprise as she twisted around, kicking and biting at anything before she felt cold metal press against her temple.

Bumblebee let out an electronic scream as she wiggled before they zapped her once again causing her to grunt as she continued to fight with the gun still pressed to her head.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons suddenly spoke as he knelt down beside her with a grin.

She sneered up at him causing him to laugh, "put him in a car with his little criminal friend. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!"

"He's alive! He has feelings!" She yelled back as she was roughly shoved against the ground once again as pain wracked her body.

"Bring this girl to the experimental labs!" Simmons ordered as he pointed to her and then proceeded to shout out more orders.

She was quickly knocked out, her eyes catching sight of Sideswipe being held back by the others as he fought to get to her. She smiled weakly at him as Sunstreaker clenched his fists in anger as her vision slowly went dark.

 **POINT OF VIEW CHANGE**

Sideswipe clenched his fists in anger as he watched them roughly carry Mirajane away with Bumblebee who was like a little brother towards him and his twin, Sunny.

"Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Jazz questioned in clear anger at what happened as Sides remained silent, Jazz's accent completely gone.

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Optimus Prime spoke with a pained voice.

"But it's not right! Mirajane fought for him! She fought for him when he wasn't even her race and she barely knew him!" Jazz snarled in anger.

"Let them leave." Optimus spoke.

"Are we going to let them experiment on Mirajane? Aren't we supposed to protect this pathetic race?" Sunstreaker finally spoke with anger clearly evident in his voice.

"It must be done." Optimus sighed as Sides only snarled while Sunstreaker clentched his fiss in anger.

 _:I'm going to murder those humans.:_ Sideswipe spoke over the bond between them.

 _:What are you going to do?:_ Sunstreaker grumbled.

 _:Make sure they never harm Mirajane or Bumblebee again, that's what I'm going to do.:_ Sideswipe rumbled back over the bond.

They quickly transformed and drove off, following Optimus as Sunny and him remained in the back.

 _:Why did I let it happen, Sunny?:_ Sides suddenly questioned.

 _:None of this is your fault Sides. Bumblebee knew what was going to happen and to not say that I'm surprised that Mirajane fought.:_ Sunstreaker shot over the bond, ignoring his horrid nickname.

 _:She's different Sunny.:_ He shot over the bond causing Sunstreaker to sigh over the bond.

 _:You can't hide anything from me Sides, we're twins.:_ Sunstreaker rumbled as Sides chuckled.

 _:I don't know what I feel... protective maybe? Mira seems so innocent to the world but she has this temper when you mess with her family.:_ Sides finished with a shrug over the bond.

He felt jealousy spike up from Sunstreaker's side of the bond but soon let his love for his brother flow over the bond between them.

 _:She'll never replace you Sunny. You're my twin brother and we're stuck together whether you like it or not.:_ Sides spoke over the bond as they continued to follow the others at a fast pace.

* * *

 **Another chapter! Sorry for errors and mistakes and hopefully you liked this chapter. I'm with Streak and Sides that S7 need to pay for what they did to Mirajane. My poor baby has a lot more ahead of her. Yes, she does have depression though she can go for weeks without harming herself before things get to stressful for her. I honestly didn't like typing up this chapter but it must be done. As for Runaway Slave, I'll be updating the next chapter by next weekend hopefully. I have a marching band competition next month and I'm playing cymbals. Those things are bloody heavy! Three pounds each and I gotta hold them up for 8 minutes which is gonna be brutal. Wish me luck! If you love Streak and Sides, trying FanFiction, they have a lot of stories about them and they are the best.**


	10. Becoming an Experiment

Mirajane laid on a hard metal bed her body dressed in a hospital gown as she tugged at her restraints. Her body shivered as a cold draft blew onto her body causing her already pale skin to turn even paler than before. Her eyes growing dull as she the tugging soon halted.

Her mind replayed everything that had happened as she felt small tears dribble down her eyes and onto the metal bed underneath her. She couldn't save them... She was a disgrace. An utter disgrace. She hoped they wouldn't come for her as she wasn't useful for anything except for getting hurt or captured.

Her mind drifted towards the terror twins as she bit her bottom lip which was cracked with blood and peeled skin. She missed them dearly. She would give anything to see Sunstreaker glare at her with disgust.

The door suddenly swung open causing her to tense as she heard multiple footsteps come closer until they stood beside her. She caught sight of multiple doctors and nurses from what she could see and sharp strange tools surrounding them.

A pathetic whimper escaped her lips as the lights dimmed and they attached a lot of things to her body. Electrical shocks soon pushed through her body, causing her to jerk every now and then as the veins in her arms began to glow a light blue.

The doctors soon held sharp objects as they began to cut into her skin causing her to scream out as pain coursed through her body. Please! Someone help me! She seemed to scream inside her mind as she fought off from screaming as they dug into her body and continued to shock her into blissful darkness.

* * *

Her body jerked into awakeness as she felt pain wrack her body as she began to cough up blood. Her body shivered as she remained in her bloody hospital gown as she gave a small tug to her binds before falling limp on the metal table.

The door swished open causing her body to go tense as a string. Her breath quickening as the machine beside her began to beep loudly and fast.

"I told you I would make your life miserable." Simmons growled out as she let out a grumble.

"You can do whatever you want with me but if you touch my family I will kill everything you once loved!" She threatened with blazing eyes.

"I doubt you can do anything in your state sadly, though you are one of the successful experiments we ever had." Simmons replied with a thoughtful expression.

"How many people have you experimented on?" Mirajane snarled as she thought of the others who had to go through this and die.

"We experimented on around 200 young women and men, sadly most did not make it." Simmons replied with a chuckle causing her to jerk out and try to strangle them.

"You're a monster." She sneered as Simmons only laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, we're advancing our technology." Simmons replied as he patted her bruised cheek causing her to hiss in pain.

"Have fun, freak!" Simmons replied as he walked out as more doctors filled into the room causing her to whimper as she tugged her her arms to try and escape them.

"Sunstreaker... Sideswipe." She mumbled as darkness soon enveloped her into complete darkness.

* * *

Her body jerked into wakefulness with a startled yelp as her eyes scanned the area around her. She winced softly at her new wounds as she shifted her body.

Her mouth opened and closed as she felt a few tears slip down her cheek.

"Sideswipe... Sunstreaker... Jazz." She mumbled softly as she shivered as a cold draft flew into the ground.

She hummed softly until she started to sing out softly to try and ignore the electrical shocks running through her body.

 **(Play Summertime Sadness by Rena De Lay)**

"Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby, you the best

I got my red dress on tonight

Dancin' in the dark in the pale moonlight

Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style

High heels off, I'm feelin' alive

Oh my God, I feel it in the air

Telephone wires above

Are sizzlin' like a snare

Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere

Nothin' scares me anymore

(1, 2, 3, 4)

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby, you the best

I got that summertime, summertime sadness

Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness

I'm feelin' electric tonight

Cruisin' down the coast, goin' about 99

Got my bad baby by my heavenly side

I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

Oh my God, I feel it in the air

Telephone wires above

Are sizzlin' like a snare

Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere

Nothin' scares me anymore

(1, 2, 3, 4)

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby, you the best

I got that summertime, summertime sadness

Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Think I'll miss you forever

Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky

Later's better than never

Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive

I got that summertime, summertime sadness

Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby, you the best

I got that summertime, summertime sadness

Su-su-summertime, summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness"

She sang softly her eyes squeezed shut as she pictured all the Autobots and her family together. She would miss them when she perished. Her body jerked painfully as a large shock as shivered.

She felt a few more tears slip down her cheek as the building suddenly shook causing her to whimper out as the building shook again. She could hear large explosions getting closer as she tugged at her straps trying to get away.

A large part of the wall was blown up causing her to cry out in alarm as she continued to pulled her straps until her wrists and ankles bleed.

"Calm down Mira!" A familiar voice shouted as she snapped her eyes in the direction of two very familiar bots.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" She shouted as Sides quickly bent down and unstrapped her bloody self.

Her body curled up as he brought her to his chest which radiated warmth.

"What did those slaggers do to you?" Sides rumbled as she blinked up at him with wide eyes.

"I was cut open twice... that was painful and then they shocked me continually with something." She spoke with a small nod of her head.

"I don't care what Optimus said about not harming humans!" Sides snarled as he curled his fingers around her small body in a protective hold.

"It's alright Sides." She mumbled softly as she rubbed at a small area of his chest with her thumb.

"It's certainly not right squishy, you shouldn't be so forgiving after what they did." Sunstreaker tumbled out as she gazed up at him from her position.

"Sorry." She mumbled as Sides and Sunstreaker let out a deep sigh.

"It's not your fault Mira." Sides mumbled as alarms suddenly wailed causing her to tense and let out a whimper.

"We better get out of here." Sunstreaker growled out as they both wheeled out of the room.

She closes her eyes as she listened to the drum of his spark as she felt something land beside her which caused her to snap open her eyes to find a brown bag.

"Found your clothes, didn't know if you wanted them so I grab them." Sides spoke as they continued to travel down the large hallways.

"Thank you." She spoke as she opened up the bag to find her clothing.

She quickly pulled out her underwear and bra which she pulled on with the hospital gown still on. Wincing as pain flared up in her chest as she pulled on her pants. Mira pulled off the hospital gown as she was left with her sports bra and pants.

She glanced up to see Sides looking down at her with blaring eyes as she gazed down at herself to see the stitches on her front and smaller wounds like bruises covering her body. She quickly slipped on her shirt as she tossed the bag and gown onto the floor as the twins ran.

"We're almost out of here." Sides rumbled as she couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around her body.

Sides suddenly transformed around her as she caught sight of everything shifting and breaking apart as she landed in the passenger seat. His twin followed suit as they sped off towards another huge gap in the wall.

"Thank you for coming for me." She spoke with a soft grin, her eyes closing.

"Your stuck with us tigress. Wherever you go, we follow. We'll always come back for you, that's a promise." Sides spoke as they raced towards the road.

"Bumblebee commend and said they have the cube and that everyone is safe." Sides spoke, filling her in on what she missed.

It turned out that she was in a different building entirely which confused her but she didn't voice it out. They were heading to Mission City to get the cube out of here before the Cons come.

"Rest." Sides commanded as he leaned back the seat as she curled up, being careful of her wounds as her eyelids fell shut and darkness took over her.

She was happy to be back with Sides and Sunstreaker, she felt even more safe and protected than she felt in a very long time. She felted wanted...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for having a late update! Marching band has controlled my life and I seriously want to sock some idiots since they think it's not a sport. Idiots... High school is starting to get on my nerves but I'll push through... hopefully. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm so sorry for it being short, I was kinda stuck but I pulled through and the next chapter will be pretty long to make up for it. Thank you for voting and commenting on this book and I hope you guys liked the little moments between her and the twins! There will be more fluffy interactions during the battle, I will promise you that. Until next time my lovelies!**


	11. Battle of Mission City

Mirajane let out a soft groan as she opened her eyelids slowly, blinking a few times before her eyesight became clear once again. She lifted her head up, finding herself in complete darkness with caused her to tense up.

"Hello?" Mirajane questioned as she felt movement before sudden light blinded her causing her to yelp and squeeze her eyes tight.

"Tigress?" Sides suddenly questioned as she slowly crawled out of whatever she was in and onto a warm palm.

"What's going on?" She mumbled in confusion as she looked around only for her to widen her eyes in his horror.

Buildings were smashed and dead bodies littered the streets as she widen her eyes even more. Her head snapped towards Sides direction.

"Can you put me down?" She asked to which Sides curled his fingers around her protectively while shaking his head as he dodged enemy fire.

"Sides." She warned as Sunstreaker appeared with his twin blades drawn out and a murderous spark in his eyes as he took down a Con with a single swipe of his blade.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight after what happened to you tigress. I wasn't there to protect you but this time nothing will happen to you, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Sides mumbled as he pressed her close to his chest.

Mirajane flashed Sides a smile as she gently patted his chest armor with a soft glow in her eyes. Having someone else beside her family actually care for her safety.. It felt nice.

"Don't worry about that Sides. I've alive aren't I? Just put me down and I'll stick close to you guys, alright?" She spoke in a gentle tone to which Sides sighed softly before gently putting her down.

She smiled as she turned to gaze at the area around her as explosions rocked the sky and bullets rained upon innocent and evil. She sighed softly before she quickly ran over to a fallen solider and picking up his gun before bolting over towards Sides and Sunstreaker who worked together with such grace. She watched them with wide eyes as they fought as one, each knowing what the other will do.

She scanned the area before her eyes snapped in the direction of Buckethead and Jazz causing her to widen her eyes as she raised the gun and running further into the battle to try and get a closer shot. Buckethead suddenly gripped Jazz to try and pull him apart causing her to snarl as she fired rapidly at the idiot who dared to harm her brother.

Megatron roared in anger as he dropped Jazz who fell and landed in a roll his visor flashing before she turned to gaze up at Jazz. She dropped the gun and quickly bolted over towards the smaller bot before hugging his leg.

She felt herself being scooped up as sharp clawed-like fingers wrapped around her body, being careful as Jazz hugged her to his chest.

"Ah'm glad yo' aight, lil' angel." Jazz murmured as he gripped onto her like a lifeline as she hugged him back, hissing softly as she pulled at her stitches.

She felt herself being scanned until Jazz let out a low growl as he gazed down at her with burning eyes.

"Who in the name of Unicron hurt you." Jazz all but snarled out his his once blue eyes sparked with red as she rubbed at her chest with a small hiss as pain flared throughout her body.

"The scientists ripped me open and they shocked me throughout the time." She spoke softly as she heard Jazz's engine hitch up a deep low rumbling sound.

"They hurt you..." Jazz rumbled his accent completely gone as she curled up in his hand as she slowly nodded her head, her eyes trailed upon the destruction that was around them before it all disappeared when Jazz moved them into an alleyway.

"I'm alright now, just a little sore from moving so much." She spoke in a gentle tone as Jazz lowered his head to gently rest upon her much smaller forehead.

"I'm sorry this happened to you lil' angel." He rumbled out as she gently patted his cheek.

"It's alright, things happen to the best of people and you can't control it." She spoke with a softly chuckle as Jazz chuckled with her.

"I'm very lucky to have met such a kind-hearted person." Jazz hummed out as he looked down her at with a happy glow within his eyes.

"I'm very lucky to have met you and the others that I consider family now." She spoke with a bright smile.

"Stay safe lil' angel, I'll find you after this is over and I want a description of those who hurt you, alright?" Jazz spoke as she nodded in return.

He gently set her down as he returned to the battle while she bolted over towards Sides and Sunstreaker who seemed to be looking for something. Sides suddenly caught sight of her as he visibly relaxed as he skated over towards her with Sunstreaker covering him as he gave her his best glare.

"Don't scare me like that tigress." Sides spoke as she looked down with a sheepish grin.

"Megatron was going to kill Jazz so I shot him a couple of times before Jazz got us out of there." She spoke as Sides chuckled before patting her head with one of his fingers as he returned to battle with his twin brother.

"Mira!" Sam shouted causing her to snap her head in her brother's direction before she was blown down in a strong hug to which she returned.

"Hey." She spoke as she clutched onto her brother, her eyes squeezing shut as she held onto her older brother.

"I'm glad your ok, sis." Sam muttered before pulling away as she caught sight of something cube-like in his hands.

"The Allspark?" She questioned to which he nodded in return.

"Mine!" A con suddenly shouted causing her to widen her eyes.

"Dorito of doom!" She screamed out as Ironhide suddenly tackled the triangular dorito as Ratchet yelled out to keep running.

"Sam, get to the building!" Ironhide shouted as he shot at the enemy.

Snapping out of her daze she grabbed Sam and bolted off as Sides and Sunstreaker made sure to clear a path for them as Sam pulled her a long to one of the buildings. They quickly ran into the open spaced building as she caught sight of the stairs which caused her to wince.

She was gonna feel this in the morning, if she made it tomorrow that is.

"Give me the Cube, boy!" Buckethead shouted in anger as they raced up the stairs at a fast pace.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!" Sam repeated as they clambered up the stairs at a fast pace as images of Bumblebee, Jazz, Sides, and Sunstreaker flashed through her mind which urged her to run faster as her body screamed in pain.

"I smell you... boy! Girl! Maggot!" Megatron roared out as he jumped through the middle causing her to flinch as they raced up the last flight of stairs before breaking into daylight.

They quickly raced towards the edge as Sam shouted, "heeey! Heeey! I'm over hereeee!"

"We've got the boy!" One of the pilots shouted as as Sam was about to hand over the cube a sudden missile came hurtling towards the helicopter.

"Watch out!" Mirajane suddenly shouted but it was too late as the helicopter tried to avoid the shot but was sadly blown up.

"No-" Sam shouted as he looked around with a panicked-stricken face as Mirajane covered her mouth in dread as she bowed her head, her eyes closing as she hugged at her middle, pain flaring across her already weak body as she collapsed onto the ground.

"No! No! No! No!" Sam repeated over and over as he hid behind one of the statues as Mirajane dragged herself away from sight.

She was feeling dizzy and could barely keep her body from collapsing as she leaned against the statue as she coughed roughly into her elbow only to find blood. Her body stiffened as Megatron bursted out of the building with an undefining roar that rattled her bones as she sucked in a breath, tears slowly dripping down her face. She was going to die...

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshing?" Megatron growled out as she wrapped her arms around her body tighter as she scanned the area below her, her eyes catching sight of Sides red paintjob and Sunstreaker's yellow paintjob.

She smiled softly as she caught Sides eyes before lowering her head as Sam muttered in a panicky voice, "where do I go? Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet and you girl... you shall become our next greatest experiment to help breed our race from extinction." Megatron snarled out as she held back her report but finally snapped as anger took control over her.

"Don't you DARE harm my family you pathetic piece of metal! Don't you DARE say anything you disgraceful moron! You have no right over what happens to the race of cybertron! You destroyed thousands over some pathetic political war that you couldn't help but kill!" Mirajane all but snarled as blood dribbled down her chin.

"Then you shall die." Megatron snarled as he suddenly destroyed the statue she was sitting on causing her to fall forward as she let out a shriek before plummeting to the ground.

"Mira!" Sam screamed as she fell over the edge, her eyes squeezing shut as she curled herself into a tight ball, preparing for the snap of her bones.

Her body suddenly landed on something soft but hard causing her to wheeze out as her eyes snapped open only to meet Sunstreaker with wide eyes.

"Sunstreaker?" She questioned in a surprised tone as he curled his fingers around her as he bolted from the building.

"Be quiet." Sunstreaker rumbled as she shut her mouth as she was held in his protective grasp as she coughed into her elbow once again, catching sight of blood.

She quickly hid it as she wrapped her arms around her body as Sunstreaker quickly bolted down the street with elegance. She closed her eyes before reopening them as she gazed up at Sunstreaker who was focusing on his surroundings.

Her eyelids slowly fell shut as she felt Sunstreaker shift as her unfocused eyes caught sight of Sunstreaker opening up his chest plates and place her inside of some kind of hold. Darkness soon consumed her vision as she fell limp, her breathing evening out as she fell into darkness.

* * *

" _Hello?" She shouted into the darkness as she stood up from her sitting position, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion._

 _Darkness surrounded her from all angles as she wrapped her arms around her body, a habit she had picked up when she was younger. She took a small step forward as she let out a soft mumble as she began to walk forward, no destination in mind. Not that she could see much anyways._

 _She began to hum softly until she started to sing one of her favorite songs that she often listened to when she felt down._

 _ **(Play Bullet by Hollywood Undead)**_

 _"My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone,_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

 _I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone._

 _Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,_

 _It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,_

 _I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,_

 _Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,_

 _I'm twenty stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,_

 _I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,_

 _Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,_

 _I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,_

 _I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,_

 _'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,_

 _Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,_

 _'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,_

 _I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,_

 _But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,_

 _I never bought a suit before in my life,_

 _But when you go to meet god, you know you wanna look nice._

 _So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow,_

 _Yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

 _I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

 _We hit the sky, there goes the light,_

 _No more sun, why's it always night_

 _When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,_

 _When you can't dream, well, whats life mean?_

 _We feel a little pity, but don't empathize_

 _The old are getting older, watch a young man die,_

 _A Mother and a Son and someone you know,_

 _Smile at each other and realize you don't,_

 _You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,_

 _What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?_

 _I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,_

 _Now Momma feels guilt, yea Momma feels pain,_

 _When you were young, you never thought you'd die,_

 _Found that you could but too scared to try,_

 _You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,_

 _Climb to the roof to see if you could fly._

 _So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow,_

 _Yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,_

 _I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,_

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,_

 _A stomach full of pills didn't work again,_

 _I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._

 _I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,_

 _Like a bird so high,_

 _Oh I might just try,_

 _I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,_

 _Like a bird so high,_

 _Oh I might just try,_

 _Oh I might just try."_

 _She halted as she glanced upward as memories of her younger self resurfaced causing her to rub at her scarred arms, a habit she developed._

 _She was only thirteen when she graduated high school and on her last year of school as a senior she was walking down the hallway towards her last period of the day. She was suddenly shoved backwards into the locks as she crumpled towards the ground with a hiss._

 _Her eyes snapped upwards as she caught sight of one of the other popular seniors who happened to be on the football team. He snickered as his other friends laughed._

 _"You should just kill yourself you freak! You aren't natural!" He shouted as he slapped her roughly on the cheek as she bit the inside of her cheek._

 _"Loser!" They shouted as they started to kick and punch her as she let them do this to her, having not fight left within her._

 _She was so sick and tired of fighting.. All she wanted to do was give up. Was that to much to ask? Soon the pain ended as she shakily stood up and headed to the bathroom. Pushing open the door she dove into one of the open stalls, her hands shaking._

 _Her hands unzipped her backpack as she pulled out a small tin from her backpack and slipped it open to show her multiple razors. Her hands picked up one gently as she rolled up her sleeve to show her shared inner arms as she began to harm herself._

 _No, she didn't cry. She only watched the blood the dribbled down her arm and into the toilet as she continued until her twentieth one. She quickly pressed toilet paper onto her arm and held it there until her arm stopped bleeding somewhat._

 _She rolled down her sleeve and stepped out of the bathroom stall, grabbing her things and heading out of school. She had already graduated but decided to stay until school actually ended but she decided to not wait until school ended for everyone else. She was getting tired... so very tired._

 _Her body snapped from her memories as the darkness around her began to shift into that of a rocky terrain. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before it shifted into a rainforest terrain._

 _Memories resurfaced once again as she remembered the battle of Mission City causing her to flinch as she gazed around her._

 _"Hopefully everyone is alright." She muttered worriedly as she sat down, pulling her knees into her chest as she hummed a soft tune to herself to pass the time._

 _"You've been on this road too long_

 _Hearing music, but it's not your song_

 _Wanna scream but your voice is gone_

 _Dazed, trapped inside your head" She sang softly until the forest around her vanished into inky blackness._

 _"Am I dead?" She suddenly questioned as she widen her eyes as she clutched at her shirt, her eyes roaming around her._

 _A deep chuckle surrounded her causing her to stiffen as she snapped her head in the direction of the sound as a great ball of light came forward._

 _"You are not dead little one. Simply in limbo until your medic can heal you properly." The ball off light spoke as she gazed at it with wide eyes._

 _"Oh." She mumbled as the ball of light laughed._

 _"You gave the Autobots quite the scare when you didn't wake up." The ball of light hummed out as she lowered her head with a sigh._

 _"I didn't mean to." She mumbled as she tightened her arms around her knees._

 _"No one means to die young one. It's the way of all living beings." The ball of light spoke with a gentleness in its voice._

 _"Who are you?" She asked,her voice barely a whisper._

"I am _Primus_."

* * *

 **Hello my lovelies! Here is an update, two in one day! Hopefully this did some justice that the last one! Thank you for 1.1 K views, actually this is the only book that was gotten so many views... Wow. Thank you for the comments which helped me update faster! Literally! I'm sorry for any grammar and misspelled words as I tend to not go over it until it's actually published.. oops. This is the end of the first movie but more chapters to come! I'll have my own little plot after this and I know very well that I'm gonna have some unhappy readers but.. I'm evil and poor Mirajane doesn't get a break. I'll be following the movies until The Last Knight.. maybe, I'm not sure if I wanna follow up until then or stop at Age of Extinction... Eh, I'll see when I get there. That you for voting, I feel like a proud mum. Hehe, ok, enough of my gibberish chat. Until next time my lovelies!**


	12. Waking Up

Mirajane let out a soft groan as she rolled onto her side but before she could drift asleep she was jolted awake by a loud bang. Her eyelids flying open in panic as she tensing up to see herself somewhere different. She felt herself panic causing her breath to quicken but before anything could happen she was picked up.

"Calm down tigress, your safe." A familiar voice spoke gently as she relaxed in his hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she glanced up to see Sides gazing down at her with a soft expression.

"Don't apologize." He spoke with a grin as he leaned against the wall.

She nodded her head as she turned to look more closely at her surroundings, she caught sight of Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ratchet in the very large room, assuming it was meant for them.

She blinked a few times as she turned to the side to see Sunstreaker leaning against her wall beside his twin as she smiled softly up at him. He snorted but she was glad she got to see them, for some unknown reason.

"Thank Primus your awake, these two slagheads wouldn't let anyone near you." Ratchet spoke with a growl as she glanced up at the twins who both tensed up, optics flickering red.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to gaze at Ratchet, blinking a few times as she dragged hand through her hair.

"Oh... sorry for causing trouble." She mumbled causing most within the room to sigh as Ratchet waved a servo.

"You did nothing wrong kid." Ratchet spoke as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Am I alright to go change into some normal clothes?" She asked, wide brown eyes glancing up at him as he nodded his helm.

"Go on ahead, but if you feel anything come straight here, alright?" Ratchet grumbled as she nodded her head, a small forming across her face.

"Okie dokie Ratchet!"

She turned to glance up at Sides who still held her as he began to walk towards the huge doors, Sunstreaker following after them. They entered the huge hallway as she gazed around, eyes wide.

"I believe Mikaela has some cloths for you." Sides spoke as they headed in a direction as she nodded her head.

"Alright." She hummed out as they entered a large hangar with all the bots, her eyes catching Sam and Mikaela.

She blinked as she raised a hand and waved, her pale skinny arm shifting back and forth as her brother looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Mira!" Sam shouted in happiness as Sides gently set her down, only to be tackled causing her to yelp in supersede at the sudden contact.

"Crap!" She shouted as Sam and her both fell onto the floor with a thud.

Groaning she shoved her brother off, wincing slightly as she stood up, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hey Mikaela? Do you have any clothes I could use?" She questioned causing the brunette to nod her head.

"Yup!" Mikaela spoke as she tossed her a bag full of clothes.

Grinning, she nodded her head in thanks as she looked inside to see her clothing.

"Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom." Mikaela spoke as she dragged the skinny girl to the bathroom, eyes growing wide at the sudden movement as she watched Sides and Sunstreaker slowly follow after her.

Sam w as still on the floor in a daze as she snickered softly. Take that you fat pig! Wait.. Sam wasn't a fat pig but who cares! She was lead to the bathroom and into a stall.

She quickly changed into more comfortable cloths which consisted of a light grey BTS hoodie, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a black moon tank-top, and her black boots. She grinned silently to herself as she pulled on her black beanie as she stepped out of the stall.

"BTS?" Mikaela questioned as Mirajane rose an eyebrow.

"Kpop." She answered as she headed out of the bathroom of the brunette following after.

"Seriously kpop?" Sam spoke with a raised eyebrow as Mirajane shot him a death glare.

"Screw yourself Sam." She shot back, she could be very protective over her music choices and she wouldn't hesitate to Chase Sam around yelling at him in another language entirely.

"Alright! Alright!" Sam spoke, throwing his hands up in the air.

She rolled her eyes as she threw the backpack over her shoulders.

"What happened while I was out?" She questioned softly, warm brown eyes glancing around in caution.

"Huh? Oh. Just that Sector 7 was disbanded and that we'll need guardians from now on since you know... target for the cons.. We'll be able to go back home tomorrow after they clear everything up." Sam rambled on as she nodded her head.

"Alright. Who is our guardian then?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Mine's Bumblebee.. and yours—" Sam was interrupted as she glanced up.

"Us." Two voices spoke causing her to widen her eyes.

She gazed at Sides and Sunstreaker with a small smile as she nodded her head slowly. She was glad she got those two and not one of the others, not that she wouldn't be happy to have one of the others... just... oh, never mind.

"Cool." She hummed out as she turned around, head tilted to the side.

"Oh! Here's your phone and your headphones Mira!" Mikaela spoke as she handed them to the white-haired girl causing her to bright up at the items.

"Sweet!" She spoke, grinning.

"Never heard of kpop, right?" Mirajane questioned as Mikaela nodded her head slowly, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Kpop?" Sides questioned, utterly confused causing her to sigh.

"I'll let you guys listen to one of BTS songs, alright?" Mirajane spoke softly, head tilted to the side as she glanced at her phone to see it halfway charged as she pulled up a song called Save ME by BTS, one of her favorites from them.

She clicked play as the music blasted through her speaker phone as she gazed at Mikaela who had a blank expression. She hummed along with the lyrics.

 **(Play Save ME by BTS)**

nan sumswigo sipeo i bami silheo

ijen kkaego sipeo kkumsogi silheo

nae ane gathyeoseo nan jugeoisseo

Don't wanna be lonely

Just wanna be yours

wae iri kkamkkamhan geonji niga eopsneun i goseun

wiheomhajanha manggajin nae moseup

guhaejwo nal nado nal jabeul su eopseo

nae simjangsoril deureobwa

jemeosdaero neol bureujanha

i kkaman eodum sogeseo

neoneun ireohge biccnanikka

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

Save me, save me

oneulttara dari biccna

nae gieok sogui binkan

nal samkyeobeorin i lunatic,

please save me tonight

(Please save me tonight,

please save me tonight)

i chigi eorin gwanggi sok

nareul guwonhaejul i bam

nan araji neoran guwoni

nae salmui ilbumyeo apeumeul

gamssajul yuilhan songil

The best of me,

nan neobakke eopsji

na dasi useul su idorok

deo nopyeojwo ni moksoril

Play on

nae simjangsoril deureobwa

jemeosdaero neol bureujanha

i kkaman eodum sogeseo

neoneun ireohge biccnanikka

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

gomawo naega naige haejwoseo

i naega nalge haejwoseo

ireon naege nalgael jwoseo

kkogitadeon nal gae jwoseo

dapdaphadeon nal kkaejwoseo

kkum sogeman saldeon nal kkaewojwoseo

neol saenggakhamyeon nal gaeeoseo

seulpeum ttawin na gae jwosseo

(Thank you. 'uri'ga dwae jwoseo)

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

난 숨쉬고 싶어 이 밤이 싫어

이젠 깨고 싶어 꿈속이 싫어

내 안에 갇혀서 난 죽어있어

Don't wanna be lonely

Just wanna be yours

왜 이리 깜깜한 건지 니가 없는 이 곳은

위험하잖아 망가진 내 모습

구해줘 날 나도 날 잡을 수 없어

내 심장소릴 들어봐

제멋대로 널 부르잖아

이 까만 어둠 속에서

너는 이렇게 빛나니까

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

Save me, save me

오늘따라 달이 빛나

내 기억 속의 빈칸

날 삼켜버린 이 lunatic,

please save me tonight

(Please save me tonight,

please save me tonight)

이 치기 어린 광기 속

나를 구원해줄 이 밤

난 알았지 너란 구원이

내 삶의 일부며 아픔을

감싸줄 유일한 손길

The best of me,

난 너밖에 없지

나 다시 웃을 수 있도록

더 높여줘 니 목소릴

Play on

내 심장소릴 들어봐

제멋대로 널 부르잖아

이 까만 어둠 속에서

너는 이렇게 빛나니까

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

고마워 내가 나이게 해줘서

이 내가 날게 해줘서

이런 내게 날갤 줘서

꼬깃하던 날 개 줘서

답답하던 날 깨줘서

꿈 속에만 살던 날 깨워줘서

널 생각하면 날 개어서

슬픔 따윈 나 개 줬어

(Thank you. '우리'가 돼 줘서)

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

그 손을 내밀어줘 save me save me

I need your love before I fall, fall

"How did you like it?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Their not that bad, how hot are they?" Mikaela asked.

"I would say pretty hot, but you gotta see pictures of them." Mirajane spoke with a grin as Sam groaned.

"Great, Mira bright Mikaela to the dark side..."

"We're doomed..." Sam added as he flopped onto the floor with a grumble.

"Dark side?" Sides questioned with wide optics.

"Oh boy.." Sam mumbled...

* * *

 **Hey guys long time no see, huh! Sorry for not updating as soon as possible and sorry this isn't one of the greatest chapters but at least it's something! A filler chapter though but hopefully it did some justice! Anyways! See you until the next chapter my lovelies!**


	13. Emptiness

Mirajane has been at the base for two days now, getting closer to the bots than ever before. She enjoyed their company more than anything... she cherished it. She was never the one to make friends easily since she was always seen as a freak at school. Of course, she was bullied but she got used to the physical and mental pain it brought her each day.

Mirajane quickly snapped out of her thoughts as it was going to the darker side of her thoughts. Glancing around as she sat in the main hanger late at night as she couldn't sleep due to her insomnia. She turned to gaze at the sleeping Autobots. Shifting from her sitting position on the concrete ground. She let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes before reopening them.

"Why are you up so late tigress?" Sides suddenly questioned causing her to tense up, whipping around to see him in his bi-pedal mode.

"Insomnia." She replied, shrugging her shoulders, though she was only telling half the truth of why she was still up.

"Oh." Sides mumbled as he transformed into his car mode.

Raising an eyebrow as she gazed at him in confusion before widening her gaze as a human male appeared causing her to open her mouth in shock.

"You're a human?!" She spoke with wide eyes as Sides chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's a holoform, Ratchet has these built to help us blend into our environment." Sides commented as he shoved his hands into his pockets with a cheeky grin.

"Holy mother of biscuit." She spoke, as she let out a chuckle before tackling the male in a hug causing him to yelp in surprise.

Laughter bubbled up within Sides as she wrapped her skinny arms around his stomach in a tight hug. She honestly couldn't believe that they could interact with people. She was happy to say the least as she let go, dropping her arms to her side.

"What was that for?" Sides questioned as he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head.

"A thank you for saving me." She replied with a small smile, eyes closing as she felt arms wrap tightly around her.

"No one deserves that kind of pain.. to be broken down and experimented on like that... You didn't deserve that." Sides whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"You get used to the pain..." Mirajane mumbled in his chest as she closed her eyes with a small sigh.

"You shouldn't get used to it, Mira." Sides mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"When you feel like dying sometimes, you get used to it." She mumbled softly, hoping Sides didn't hear that part but she was wrong..

"Are you alright?" Sides questioned as she took a step back from the hug, head tilted to the side.

"I'm fine!" She spoke, smiling gently as she shoved her hands into her jeans.

"Alright..." Sides spoke, not convinced but continued on with the conversation.

I hope he doesn't notice anything... She thought as she dragged a hand through her hair with a soft sigh.

"Anyways, what kind do you want to do?" Sides questioned as he gazed at her with bright sapphire coloured orbs.

"You should get some shut eye, I'll be fine on my own." Mirajane spoke, waving her hand as Sides raised an eyebrow in return

"What—" Sides couldn't finish as Sunstreaker appeared looking annoyed and angry.

"I swear to Primus, if you don't go to sleep in the next minute I will personally slaughter you." Sunstreaker snarled as Sides snapped his mouth shut, letting his holoform vanish as she chuckled.

"Goodnight you two." She spoke, waving her hand as she took a step back before heading to the other side of the hanger, phone in hand.

Letting out a soft hum as she oplaced her phone on the ground, after clicking the music app on her phone. She was still in the outfit she had on which really didn't bother her all that much. Letting out a soft hum as she put the music on low volume, careful to not have it too loud and wake the other bots from much needed rest.

With a huff, music began to play as she smiled gently, eyes closed. She began to dance to the music that was being softly played through the speakers of her phone.

 **(Play DNA Dance Practice by BTS and pick a random person for Mirajane)**

Mirajane let out a small huff as she finished the dance, eyes casting downward before glancing over to make sure the bots were still asleep. Letting out a sigh she dragged a hand through her hair, eyes falling shut. Shaking her head to get rid of her rather dark thoughts that seem to float around inside her mind often. Mirajane mumbled a few words along the line of, 'Why am I so screwed up.'

She was told they get to go home tomorrow, which she was excited but not. She honestly didn't want to deal with her parents and being asked multiple questions until she snapped at them to leave her the bloody heck alone. Sometimes she loved her parents and sometimes they were complete fools, it depended on the day really. She picked up her phone, shoving it into her front pocket as she headed off to take a quick shower, grabbing a pair of clothes as she went. She was honestly glad that Mikaela had grabbed a few sets of clothing for her. Heading down the hall, eyes closing as she made her way into the women's changing room or a very large multiple shower/stall bathroom.

Entering the large bathroom area she slipped into one of the cubical showers, undressing herself and putting her clothes in the small basket that was heigh up were your clothes wouldn't get wet from the water. She quickly turned on the shower as the warm water hit her back causing her to sigh in relief. Mirajane glanced down to see the crappy surgical scars running down her stomach as she flinched, eyes falling shut.

"I hope that never happens again.." She mumbled as she rubbed at her sore stomach with a wince.

She quickly washed her hair and did everything else before stepping out of the cubical to grab a towel, wrapping it around her body. She glanced down at the inner sides of her arms to see the white pale lines running across as she curled her arms around her chest to hide them. She turned and headed back into the cubical to get dressed in her fresh set of clothes. She worse a pair of black leggings and a simple dark blue knitted sweater that was baggy on her. She quickly brushed through her hair, pulling it to the side as she fiddled with her lip piercing.

"Holy crap.. I look like a ghost." She spoke, wide eyes as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

She had pale skin that made her look like she was dead with a white rebel styled hair and brown eyes. Chuckling quietly, she shook her head as she slipped on a pair of black thin socks, pulling on the black combat boots she had on earlier. With a huff she grabbed everything and headed out to the hanger, slipping inside and dumbing everything in the bag.

Grabbing her phone, she entered her passcode before flipping through the long list of music as she walked around, headphones plugged into her phone as she twirled around with a huff.

"It's only bloody 12:30.." She spoke, groaning in annoyance as she tilted her head, taking a large step forward.

What should I do? Who knows honestly, I guess I'll just listen to music for a while... She thought with a shrug of her shoulders as she glanced at the bots who appeared to be sleeping still. Sam and Mikaela were sleeping in one of the rooms given to them while she was out here.

"Might as well head outside." She spoke with a small hum as she quickly made a beeline towards the cracked hanger doors, slipping through.

A small sigh escaped her lips as the cool breeze blew through her wet hair as she leaned against the wall, sliding down until her bottom hit the ground. She pulled up her knees as she let her head fall back onto the wall, closing her eyes. A few hours passed without noticing as she glanced at her phone to see it was already 3 in the morning causing her to snort.

"Well... that went faster then I thought." She muttered as she lowered her head, letting her eyes fall shut as she listened to the music blasting through her headphones.

She enjoyed Nickelback singing Lullaby, humming the lyrics quietly as she drummed her fingers on her leg. She felt someone head in her direction causing her to lift her head up to see Sunstreaker who plucked her from the ground causing her tense up as she was lead back into the hanger where he dropped her into Sides large hand.

"Sleep." He ordered causing her to sigh as Sides shifted around her where she found herself in the backseat as Sides holoform appeared beside her.

"You need sleep." Sides spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." Mirajane mumbled as she unplugged her phone and shutting it off as she placed it down on the floor.

With a grumble, she laid down, curling up into a tight ball before she was suddenly moved by Sides who pulled her body into his lap. Eyes wide at the sudden action as she stared up at the male as he began to brush through her hair gently as she let her eyelids flutter shut.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's another chapter update and sorry this is another filler chapter but the next chapter is where the plot begins again! Hope you liked the fluff in this chapter and sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes since I typed this on my phone and I'm really tired right now... Guess what! We made it to championships for marching band and we get to play on the ASU field next Saturday! We have two weeks left of practice until the season is over... well, more time to update, yeah? I'll try and update Runaway Slave sometime next week (uh, maybe)... anyways if you wanna see the marching band just search up Highland Bands Photography and you can see all the videos of our show and stuff like that. Anyways, thank you for voting and commenting! See you in the next chapter! Eh, sorry for the short chapter.**


	14. Author's Note

Hello! I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I also have Runaway Slave and Lost n' Found on wattpad under RedSky7855 where I also posted another fanfiction about the twins called Blurry Vision! Please go check that out because it is kinda a remake of Lost n' Found since I didn't like where that story was going.. From now one I'll be post chapters on wattpad and not here because it's a hassle to try and update on two sites.. Although if you don't have a wattpad account and plan on not getting on then message me so I know how many of you don't want a wattpad account and I'll post Blurry Vision! I also have a few more books on my wattpad account about Korean boy bands like Stray Kids, A.C.E, and The Rose! I might also be planning on making a few more Kpop fanfics but I don't know which band to do so feel free to message me here or on wattpad!

Have a good day my lovelies!


End file.
